The Tangled Web We Weave
by Violet Theirin
Summary: When the games that we play involve love, deception, power and trust; there will never be a true winner.  In Ferelden, duty is the master of it all...but just who determines what your duty is?  Cousland/Alistair; Cousland Teagan. Hallelujah, CH 8 is up!
1. Prologue A Dark Ritual

_A/N: Bioware owns everything, I'm just borrowing!_

_Have to send HUGE thanks to of course, as always, my wonderful Betas **Ladyamesindy, Erynnar**, and **Piceron** without their help I never would have made it through parts of this. I also really need to thank some "lurkers" of mine for sampling parts of this story to give me their reactions. This story is WAY outside the box of what I am used to writing and I needed to get as much feedback as I could...their input and ideas helped me greatly. I am SO excited to see what you all think, this is shaping up to be one of my favorite stories._

_Speaking of the story...this is almost all post game, aside from this chapter and touches on feelings of love, trust, hate, betrayal, confusion...you name it, and I believe it aptly demonstrates that in the game of love, there can never be a clear cut winner. As of right now the story is rated "T" but it **WILL** be changing to "M" in the near future. I already have a lot of this pre-written so you will not have to wait too long between chapters._

_My story shout out for today goes to none other than our own **Ladyamesindy **and her Fergus/Leliana story "The Sands Of Time". It is an excellent excellent story and well worth taking the time to read (and review) :)_

_Okay...time for me to shut up with my rambling...without further delay here is "The Tangled Web We Weave" I hope you enjoy and please, let me know what you think!_

_**~Love One Another~**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Redcliffe Castle-Eve of Battle**_

"I trust that a decision has been made?" Morrigan sat upon the bed, anxiously awaiting an answer from her companions who had spent the last hour pacing the floor. "I must remind you that the ritual must be performed tonight."

"Yes Morrigan, I realize this." Alistair snapped. "We are not simply deciding on what to eat for supper…what you are asking…"

"…Will save your life. " Morrigan interrupted harshly, glaring at Alistair as she stood from the bed. "Tis late, if we are going to do this, it must be now. What have you decided?"

Alistair looked to Sheyna, his fellow Grey Warden and soon to be wife. "It is up to you my darling, are you sure this is what you want?"

Sheyna reluctantly agreed, after all what choice did they have? If the ritual was not performed there was a very good chance that one of them could be killed upon the death of the archdemon. True, there was a chance that Riordan would be the one to strike the killing blow, he did say that he would make the sacrifice; but what if he failed? Then it would be Sheyna…or Alistair. She took a deep breath and looked into her love's brown eyes and she gave him an affirmative nod. Sheyna then turned to look at Morrigan. "We agree, perform the ritual."

Morrigan gave her a light smile. "Tis for the best." The witch then turned to Alistair who had turned pale upon Sheyna's nod. "T'will not be as bad as you think, I assure you." And with that the witch took Alistair by the arm and led him from Sheyna's quarters to his own across the hall.

Sheyna slumped into a chair near the fireplace and buried her face in her hands. "Maker, what have I just done?"

Alistair could feel his pulse quickening with every step he took toward his room. By the time he and Morrigan actually reached the door he feared he may pass out. _"What am I doing…have I gone mad?"_

Alistair snapped out of his subconscious argument as the loud clap of the door closing behind him pulled him back into reality.

"I am going to go in the next room to prepare; and barring any further questions from you we shall begin."

Alistair began pulling off his heavy armor as Morrigan stepped into the small change room that branched off of his room. His mind was racing and he felt as though he would be sick for not only did he have the potential consequences of what he was about to do running through his head but he also was agonizing over something that Eamon had discussed with him earlier in the evening.

An heir; Alistair knew that it would come up eventually. Though Sheyna Cousland was of noble blood she was also a warden. Eamon took no time in reminding Alistair of how rare it was for a warden to become impregnated; even with a non warden and two wardens having a child together was nearly unheard of. King Alistair would need an heir and as Eamon so bluntly put it if his wife could not give him this child then other avenues must be taken.

Once Alistair was undressed down to his trousers and tunic he sat upon the bed and waited for Morrigan. After a few minutes she entered the room wearing a long black robe, her hair allowed to lay loose upon her shoulders. "I trust you are ready?"

Alistair stood from the bed and met Morrigan in the center of the room. "If I am going to do this, I have one final stipulation."

Morrigan looked at him suspiciously, certain that he was trying to find some way to back out of their deal at last minute. "'Tis a little late for this, we left the bargaining table back in Shey's quarters."

"Either you listen and agree or we don't do this." Alistair crossed his arms defiantly. "This is not something that I could mention in front of Shey."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow and seated herself at the foot of the bed. "Interesting; I'm listening…"

Alistair cleared his throat as he began pacing back and forth. "As you know, I am to become King."

"Yes, it has been mentioned…"

"As king there are going to be certain things that are expected of me; things that I may not be able to accomplish without assistance." He continued to pace, afraid that if he stopped he would either pass out or become ill.

"I assure you Alistair you will have plenty of servants to make sure that you are dressed properly and should the unfortunate happen and you walk into the Landsmeet with shoes on the wrong feet; who cares, you're king!"

Alistair growled loudly. "Aaargh…is it a complete impossibility for you to take anything that I say seriously?"

"Generally…"

"Well if you want me to go through with this thing I would suggest you at least pretend to want to listen to me or you can just forget it!" Alistair's face had turned crimson as his frustration reached its breaking point.

Morrigan sighed loudly as she rolled her eyes. "Fine Alistair, what is this great burden that has been placed on your kingly shoulders and what can I, your humble servant, do to relieve you of it?"

Alistair knew that that was as close to being serious as he was going to get from the witch so he continued. "As king, I am going to be expected to produce an heir."

"And you fear that your bride will not be able to give you said child…correct?"

Alistair nodded. "And I just thought that maybe…you may know a potion, or a spell, or something that would help."

Morrigan thought for a moment before making her way back into the changing room. After only a second she returned with her pack. She opened it and dumped out the contents. She then turned the bag inside out and after untying a few small strings she rolled out a secret compartment from within; filled with herbs, vials, and flasks.

Alistair looked at the items curiously. "I don't remember you having any of these things before, what is all of this." Alistair picked up a vial of black liquid from the bag and examined it closely.

"That is because most of these items have been banned by your Chantry. I was not about to display them publicly to anyone who passed by, especially nosy, annoying templars." Morrigan snatched the vial from Alistair's hand and placed it back in the compartment he had pulled it from.

As Morrigan began mixing together some of the items in a large flask Alistair took a few steps back. "Whoa…if this is illegal…"

"Do you want an heir or not? 'Tis the only way." Morrigan snapped.

Alistair let out a loud exasperated sigh. "Fine…do it…"

Once Morrigan finished mixing, she quickly put the various ingredients and supplies away and placed the pack in the corner on the floor. She handed a large vial of a hazy clear liquid to Alistair.

"So what do I do? Do I drink this, or does Shey need to…how does this work?" Alistair studied the vial within his hand.

"The vial that you are holding contains enough potion for two doses. One dose needs to be taken by Sheyna no more than twenty four hours before attempting conception. The other dose needs to be taken by the potential father, again no more than twenty four hours before the attempt."

Alistair looked away from the vial into Morrigan's eyes. "Wait,_ potential_ father? You do mean me right?"

"No. The potion will help in subduing the taint, allowing for the pregnancy to occur…however it will only work if the potential father is not a warden. The potion is not powerful enough to subdue the taint that would be flowing through two wardens... it must be another man.

The decision of whether to use it or not is up to you and Sheyna, but I have held up my end of the bargain and I am ready to commence and get this over with."

Alistair slipped the vial into his pack that was lying on the floor beside the bed. "Fine, let's get this over with, just please don't mention any of this to Shey, I should be the one to tell her."

"Of that there is no doubt; do not worry…I will not say a word."

Alistair took one last deep breath as he pulled off his trousers and tunic and lay down upon the bed.

Morrigan slid off the long robe and crawled across the bed; positioning herself atop the soon-to-be king. She looked into his terror stricken brown eyes and grinned. "Fear not, t'will be over soon."

Alistair closed his eyes and pictured Sheyna _"I'm doing this for us…I'm doing this for us"._

Morrigan leaned far over his shoulder and blew out the candle that sat upon the bedside table; plunging the room into total darkness.

_"For us…"_


	2. For My King And Country

_A/N: Bioware owns everything except my general concept and a couple of names._

_Tons of thanks as always to my betas **Ladyamesindy, Erynnar**, and **Piceron**...Ladies, you rock my world! Special big thanks to Ladyamesindy for help with wording Alistair's letter...just could NOT channel that man for anything that night!_

_Thank you to everyone who read the prologue and big HUGS to my reviewers **StellaSmooth, Ladyamesindy, Eva Galana, Abydos Jackson, roxfox62, Piceron, Shakespira,** and **Liso66**. I am very excited to hear what all of you think of the rest of the story so please shoot me a review!_

_Just as a note, I got the idea for this story from a song by the band Heart that came out when I was in elementary school called "All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You". If you have never heard it or haven't heard it in a while Google it...it's a really good song. But the concept of this story loosely revolves around using someone to give someone else a child though mine does end up straying from that concept fairly quickly._

_I hope you continue to enjoy the story and keep giving me feedback, your words really help to keep me going; you have no idea!_

_So we found this hotel,  
It was a place I knew well  
We made magic that night.  
Oh, he did everything right  
He brought the woman out of me,  
So many times, easily  
And in the morning when he woke  
__all _I left him was a note  
I told him  
I am the flower you are the seed  
We walked in the garden  
We planted a tree  
Don't try to find me,  
Please don't you dare  
Just live in my memory,  
You'll always be there...

_Then it happened one day,  
We came round the same way  
You can imagine his surprise  
When he saw his own eyes  
I said please, please understand  
I'm in love with another man  
And what he couldn't give me  
Was the one little thing that you can_

__

All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
Come on say you will, you want me too

_**~Love One Another~**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Teagan -_

_I realize that you are quite occupied at the moment with the rebuilding of Redcliffe. Knowing that you have made some progress, and in an effort to reach out to the people of Ferelden in their time of need, I am sending Shey for an appearance - no more than a day or two - in an "official capacity." You have my appreciation and gratitude for putting up with the inconvenience._

__

Alistair

"Ser, the royal carriage has just arrived…"

Arl Teagan looked up from the missive that had arrived two weeks earlier announcing that Sheyna Theirin would be arriving in Redcliffe. "Thank you Mikael." Arl Teagan smiled at the man who was one of the many elven servants employed at the castle. "Please see to it that Lady Sheyna is made comfortable and let her know that I will be down to greet her momentarily."

Mikael bowed as he backed out of the room. "As you wish, ser."

Teagan folded up the missive and tidied the desk. He started out the door but took a moment to glance in the large mirror that hung on the wall near the doorway; wanting to be certain that his clothes and hair were not disheveled. Teagan smoothed out the few wrinkles that resided on his tunic and trousers and ran his hand through his hair. Finally satisfied that his appearance was acceptable he walked out the door, into the hall and made his way downstairs to the large entrance hall to greet his guest.

* * *

_**Five Months Earlier**_

__

"Sheyna, Sheyna…where are you?" Alistair stormed into the royal living quarters, visibly upset after an impromptu meeting with his chancellor, Eamon Guerrin. "Shey, we need to talk, where in the Maker's name are you?"

"Ser?"

Alistair jumped as Airynne; one of Sheyna's personal maids tapped the king upon the shoulder.

"Airynne! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that!"

The young elf took a step back and bowed her head. "My apologies your Majesty; I just wanted to tell you that Lady Sheyna is outside, in the royal gardens. She asked that I tell you that she would like for you to join her when you are able."

Alistair smiled at Airynne and apologized for snapping at her. "I had other matters occupying my thoughts, I should not have allowed them to affect my temperament; I'm sorry."

Airynne returned his smile "No apology necessary your Highness." She then bowed before turning on heel and leaving the room.

Alistair made his way into the garden and immediately noticed his wife who was quietly reading a book, seated on a bench beneath a large Magnolia tree.

Upon hearing her husband's footsteps as his boots crunched against the stone walkway Sheyna looked up from her reading and smiled sweetly. "There you are darling, I was beginning to worry that you had left the country." She walked over to her husband and greeted him with a passionate kiss.

As their lips parted Sheyna looked into Alistair's eyes and immediately knew that something was bothering him. "Alistair, what's the matter? You seem distant…" Sheyna took his hand and led him to the bench. He sat down with her situated close beside him. "What happened at that meeting Alistair; and don't tell me not to worry myself because you know that that is not possible."

Alistair turned to look into Sheyna's dark brown eyes, brushing a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Eamon is once again insisting that the time has come for me to think about an heir."

Sheyna rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. "You have been king for only a little over a month, I fail to see the urgency."

Alistair shook his head. "Eamon insists that there is no way to know what tomorrow may bring, that an heir must be in place in case anything were to happen to me; to ensure that the royal bloodline is preserved."

Sheyna stood from the bench and crossed her arms. "Eamon and that damned bloodline, is that all that man can concern himself with?"

"Like it or not, we knew that this issue would arise."

"Alistair you will have an heir, we just have to give it time…"

"Sheyna listen to me. It has been over a year since the first time we were together intimately and nothing has happened. It is time that we start exploring other alternatives." Alistair pulled her chin up to face him.

"We can keep trying Alistair…the fun is the trying, remember. If we need to increase our attempts I am fine with that." Sheyna stroked her husband's chest playfully.

Growing irritated Alistair grabbed Sheyna by her shoulders and pulled her away from him. "Sheyna this is not a joke! The time has come for us to find another way for an heir to be produced. There is no other way."

A lump rose into Sheyna's throat as she felt tears beginning to build up in her eyes. Not wanting Alistair to see her cry she turned away from him and stormed out of the garden into the palace. "Forget it Alistair, I cannot talk to you when you are like this."

"Sheyna wait….Sheyna please don't be like this…Sheyna!" Alistair's shoulders slumped as his arms dropped to his sides. He quickly took off in the direction that Shey had left in but it was too late, she was already out of sight.

Later that evening Alistair stood just inside the door of the bedroom he shared with his wife; watching her in the mirror as she brushed her hair, seated at a large vanity on the other side of the room.

Sheyna knew that he was there but his words from earlier in the day still lingered within her, stinging her heart every time she began to think about them.

Alistair walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding a rose out in front of her, "I seem to remember that you like the pink ones…"

Sheyna ignored the rose that was being held in front of her and looked away from the mirror, trying to avoid Alistair's apologetic stare. She set down the brush and pulled a small basin full of water over to her, and after dipping a small cloth in it began cleaning her face; still unwilling to look into her husband's eyes. "And you think that a flower is just going to make everything better do you?"

"I was hoping it would help…"

Sheyna slammed her hands down upon the vanity in frustration, dropping the cloth in the process. She abruptly turned to face her husband who still had his arms wrapped around her. "So you are telling me that I am supposed to take this rose, put a smile on my face, give you my best wishes and send you off to produce Eamon's heir with another woman? I'm sorry Alistair but if you think that is going to happen you are sadly mistaken." Sheyna stood, breaking free from Alistair's embrace and walked to the bed.

Alistair set the rose on the vanity and quickly followed his wife across the room. He grabbed her arm and pulled her; spinning her around to face him. "What if I told you that there was a way for you to give birth to my heir?"

Sheyna looked at her husband with apprehension. "I'm listening…"

Alistair sat down on the bed and pulled on Sheyna's arm, urging her to join him. "You know that I love you…right…"

"Yes…"

"And you know that everything I do is for you…for us…and our life together right?"

"Alistair get to the point!"

"Well…you remember that night with Morrigan…the ritual."

Sheyna's face dropped with shame. "Alistair, I've told you…I'm sorry. I know I should have never forced you into sleeping with her. I just did not want to lose you.."

Alistair grabbed his wife by the shoulders and shook her gently. "Sheyna, I've told you a million times you did not force me to do anything. I am not mad at you for asking me to do it, in fact had the ritual not been performed we both know that one of us would be dead since Riordan never made it to the final battle."

Sheyna nodded quietly.

"Now…that night, with Morrigan; once we were in my room, I made another stipulation to our deal…"

"Another stipulation, what do you mean?" Sheyna furrowed her brow.

Alistair cleared his throat nervously. "Before the ritual was…performed…I forced her to help me come up with a way for you to bear an heir." He pulled the vial of murky liquid from the waist of his pants and held it in front of Shey. "This potion needs to be drank no more than twenty four hours before attempting to conceive; half by the mother…half by the father."

Sheyna smiled as she threw her arms around her husband. "Alistair that is great! Let's take it now, I'm ready!" Sheyna tried to pull the vial from Alistair's grip.

"But…"

"But what Alistair?" Sheyna let go of the vial and pulled away from Alistair slightly.

Alistair took a deep breath. "But I cannot be the father…it has to be someone else…someone without the taint. We will need to find someone who resembles me enough that the baby's parentage won't be called into question but it absolutely cannot be me…"

A mortified look spread across Sheyna's face as she stood from the bed abruptly. "No way Alistair, there is no way that I am going to give birth to another man's child…I won't do it."  
Alistair stood up and pulled his wife in close. "Sheyna, don't you see this is the only way? It is either this or I will have to find another woman. Is that what you want?"

Sheyna pushed her husband back forcefully, nearly causing him to tumble over the bed. "How dare you! So either I have to be unfaithful or be understanding when you are? I cannot believe you would even suggest such a thing!"

"What choice do I have Sheyna? What choice do we have? I don't like the idea anymore than you do but I do not want to lose you!"

Sheyna froze in place. "What do you mean, lose me? What exactly did Eamon say?"

"Eamon said that I perhaps should consider leaving you and finding another woman of nobility that would be able to bear my children." Alistair saw the tears welling up in his wife's eyes and quickly pulled her in to an embrace. "Please Shey, I need you to do this for me…for us. It would be just one night and it would be over with."

Sheyna was silent for a long while, remaining in the arms of her husband as she agonized over the news that had just been dropped on her. Then she looked up at her husband reluctantly.  
"Fine Alistair, I will do it…for you…for us."

Alistair kissed the top of her blonde head and squeezed her tightly. "Thank you Shey…you have no idea how grateful I am…" He tilted her face up and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sheyna broke from Alistair's embrace and made her way toward the door. "Now if you'll excuse me I think I need some time alone, I am going to sleep in my own quarters for tonight."

Alistair agreed sadly. "Do what you need to do my darling."

She turned just before rounding the corner into the hall. "Oh and Alistair...you have to figure out who I'm going to do…this…with. When you have everything arranged let me know."

_"I will." Alistair nodded toward his wife as she disappeared from his site but then thought to himself. "Who WILL I find to do this?"_

_

* * *

_

"Ah! Shey, my lady!" Arl Teagan's mirthful voice echoed through the walls of the entrance hall of Redcliffe Castle. "It is so good to see you, I hope that your trip from Denerim was uneventful." He grinned from ear to ear as he took Sheyna's hand in his; kissing the back of it.

Sheyna bowed slightly as she forced a smile upon her face. "Uneventful, yes, Arl Teagan, but long and tiring as I am sure you can imagine. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home."

"My lady, there is no need to thank me; besides being royal consort, I like to consider you and your husband to both be good friends. Anytime you need it, my home is yours."

Shey bowed her head again. "You are too kind Arl Teagan, thank you." Shey could feel her conscience tearing at her…how could she do this to such a kind and trusting person. Quickly Sheyna took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, determined to stick to the task at hand.

Teagan smiled warmly. "Now, if you would like; I can lead you down to the village to take a short tour. The people have been waiting anxiously for you to arrive."

"I apologize but might I be shown to my rooms?" Shey asked. "I would like to freshen up and have a short rest from my trip; then I can see the villagers before we have supper?"

Teagan could sense that something was bothering Shey but could not place his finger on exactly what it was. Perhaps it was that she was merely tired from the road, though Teagan had his doubts; still he did not allow his smile to waver. "Of course my lady, please allow me." Teagan picked up the one small bag that lay at Shey's feet as he motioned toward the stairway leading to the second floor of the castle.

Sheyna took a deep breath and allowed him to lead her upstairs to her quarters as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.

* * *

_**Four Months Earlier**_

__

King Alistair nervously fidgeted as he sat upon his throne in the Landsmeet hall. For the past three hours he had been forced to feign interest in the endless arguments of Ferelden's nobility; anything ranging from declaring the Mabari the national dog of Ferelden to the handling of the rebuilding of the Chantry in Lothering. The debate of the moment stemmed from a proposal from Cyril, the proprietor of The Gnawed Noble Tavern, to declare a national holiday in honor of his barkeep brethren.

"While I do understand that you serve an important purpose in society, I just cannot be convinced that pouring ale warrants any special recognition."

Alistair rolled his eyes and sighed loudly; this was the second time Eamon repeated this very statement in the span of five minutes. While Alistair held his chancellor in high regard he could not help but think that he could be a little long winded and full of himself the majority of the time; especially around others in the noble class. Unable to tolerate any more of the circus that the Landsmeet had turned into, Alistair stood from his throne and stepped in front of Eamon before he could say another word. "I think that it is obvious that a resolution to this matter cannot be met before day's end; for this reason I suggest that we all retire to our homes for the evening and continue the debate in the morning."

Eamon begrudgingly agreed and dismissed the rest of the nobles from the assembly. After reminding Alistair for what seemed to be the millionth time that as king he is expected to take part in the debates of the Landsmeet so that he can make informed decisions for the country; Eamon took his leave and went home.

Teagan Guerrin approached the king, laughing quietly. "Ah my brother…he always has found it to be his duty to remind others of theirs."

Alistair laughed as he gave Teagan a warrior's handshake. "Teagan, how are you? How are the rebuilding efforts in Redcliffe going?"

"Very well, on both counts your Majesty."

Alistair rolled his eyes and groaned. "Please Teagan…none of this your Majesty nonsense…it's Alistair."

Teagan smirked. "As you wish…your Majesty."

"Now you're just trying to be funny."

Teagan let another quiet chuckle slip before continuing. "And what of your beautiful wife, Sheyna; I was a bit shocked not to see her at the Landsmeet today, I trust that all is well?"

Alistair nodded. "Oh yes, she is fine. Currently she is visiting her brother, Fergus, in Highever. He sent word that he had some items for Shey that were recovered from the castle; a book belonging to her friend, Dairren, a toy sword she gave to her nephew, and a few mementos belonging to her parents."

"I imagine that has got to be difficult, for both Shey and Fergus. What happened to the Couslands was both gruesome and tragic." Teagan shook his head, still seemingly in disbelief as to what Rendon Howe did to the family less than two years ago.

Then in an attempt to lighten the tone of the conversation, Teagan began chatting about the pleasant weather that the country had been experiencing and how it seemed to help the morale of the people who were trying to reclaim and rebuild their homes after the Blight.

Alistair listened attentively but soon found himself distracted. More and more Alistair started to notice just how many physical traits he shared with Teagan. Both had lighter red hair, a similar skin tone and body build though Alistair's shoulders were decidedly broader, and both men were about the same height. The only really obvious difference that Alistair noted was their eyes. While Alistair's were a medium brown color, Teagan's were a steely grayish blue.

Alistair became lost within his own thoughts. "Could it work? How do I do this…should I ask him…no, no certainly not…Teagan would never agree to such a thing; but he is the closest match that I have found so far…perhaps Shey and I can come up with some way to convince him…trick him…oh Maker I don't want to trick him…but we have little choice."

"Alistair…did you hear me?" Teagan's insistent voice quickly pulled Alistair from the midst of his mental battlefield.

"I'm sorry Teagan…what were you saying; I'm afraid I was lost in thought for a moment."

Teagan smiled politely. "Not a problem your Maje….I mean Alistair; it happens to all of us from time to time. I was simply saying that I think I shall make my way to Eamon's estate; I am starving and also very tired. I will speak to you more tomorrow."

Alistair nodded as he took Teagan's hand in another warrior's handshake. "Enjoy your evening Teagan, it was wonderful seeing you again."

Teagan nodded again before walking out of the Landsmeet hall, leaving Alistair to puzzle over how to get him to go through with the conception of his heir and also worry about how Shey would react to his choice of fathers.

* * *

_**Two weeks after Landsmeet**_

__

"You want me to seduce Teagan? You cannot be serious." Sheyna almost wanted to laugh, thinking this was another of her husband's attempts at humor but after looking into his eyes she realized that he was really quite serious. "I realize that the conception has to be with another man, but you never said a thing about me having to seduce him."

"Darling I have agonized over this ever since you agreed to do it and Teagan is the only viable option I have been able to find. The only noticeable difference that could produce a problem would be our difference in eye color, but if the baby were to be born with the lighter color eyes, it could easily be explained away by the fact that both of your parents had lighter eyes, as does your brother."

"That still does not change the fact that you want me to seduce him…deceive him, could we not just talk to him? He may be willing to help us if he understands…"

Alistair quickly cut Shey off in the middle of her argument. "Teagan would never do it. The man has a iron clad code of ethics that he lives by. There is no way he would do it willingly. Please Sheyna…he is the only option I have found and time is wearing thin."

"Fine…just tell me what I need to do." Sheyna begrudgingly agreed though she felt ill at the thought of deceiving someone who she considered to be a good friend.

Alistair let out a sigh of relief and attempted to kiss his wife, but she turned her head before his lips could connect with hers. Not wanting to anger her any further Alistair did not question why she did it…because in reality he already knew the answer. "Thank you Shey…thank you. You have no idea what this means to me…truly you don't."

"Just what exactly is your plan Alistair?"

Alistair once again did his best to shrug off the coldness in his wife's voice. "A missive will be sent to Redcliffe announcing that you will be coming to the village to check on the rebuilding efforts, a goodwill mission of sorts; and I will request for you to stay with Teagan for a night or two while you visit the townspeople and tour the area." Alistair began to pace as he continued to relay his plan. "You will go through the motions, visit the village, talk to the residents…then while you and Teagan are alone you will need to convince him to sleep with you. Oh, and you will also have to figure out how to get him to drink his portion of the potion."

"Oh is that all? Well then this should be a piece of cake." Sheyna's voice dripped with a mixture of sarcasm and resentment.

"I am confident you can come up with something darling…whatever you need to do, do it."  
Alistair began walking out of the room, afraid that if he stayed any longer he would slip up and say something that would cause Shey to change her mind. "I love you Shey."

As angry as Shey was she could not bring herself to ignore his declaration to her. "I love you too Alistair, but please just leave me alone for a while before you force me to change my opinion of you."

_Alistair took heed to his wife's warning and without uttering another word he left her alone with her thoughts._

_

* * *

_

The tour of the village turned out to be rather pleasant, much to Shey's surprise. She delighted in being able to see the progress that the town had made in the months following the Blight. She also really enjoyed seeing some of the residents who she fought beside as the village was invaded by Connor's "army". She took a moment to visit with Murdock, the mayor of the town, as well as Bella the proprietor of the local tavern "The Warden's Rest".

Sheyna delighted in the fact that she had actually been able to push her "mission" to the back of her mind for a few precious hours. But now, as she stared into the murky vial of liquid within her fingertips, her duty to her husband and to the country he ruled over was brought back to the forefront of her thoughts. She still was not entirely sure of how she was going to go about seducing the man but she figured that she would come up with something; it was now or never.

She pulled the stopper from the vial and carefully poured half of its contents into her mouth. After hesitating for a moment she allowed the liquid to slide down her throat. Surprisingly there really was no taste to it and she found herself wondering if it was still even potent but once it finally hit her stomach she felt a warmth begin to radiate throughout her body, leaving little doubt as to it's effectiveness. "I think I will have to put his portion into a glass of brandy or else the potion's effect may raise suspicion in him."

Sheyna took one more long look in the mirror, hardly able to recognize the woman that stared back at her. _"For my king….for my country….must produce an heir; it will all be over soon."_

Shey then straightened her dress, turned and left for supper in the castle dining room.


	3. Deception In The Name Of Love

_A/N: Bioware owns all_

_Big thanks to my readers and especially my reviewers **Shakespira, StellaSmooth, LadyElle00, Ladyamesindy, Eva Galana, Viju, Abydos Jackson, Piceron, Nithu,** **Erynnar, and BubblesScream-jahm4-. **__Thanks so much for taking the time to let me know what you think._

___And as always my biggest thanks to my betas **Erynnar, Ladyamesindy, **and** Piceron.** You guys are the best in the world and I am so glad that I can say that they are not only my betas but also my dear friends. They are wonderful authors in their own right (PLEASE check out their stories..every one of them is pure awesome) and they do not let me get away with a THING!_

___One tiny shout out to mention if you would all be so kind as to take a peek at **BubblesScream-jahm4-'s **story** "To Love And To Lose That Love" **which is told from Alistair's POV as he remembers his love Mahariel...it is beautiful so please check it out and give her some love!_

___I know that a lot of you are a bit "curious" as to where this storyline is going and how it is going to work out, whether one character will believe this or another will believe that...all will be covered, I promise you and it is my feeling that you will not be disappointed. Just keep in mind that every action has a consequence, nothing ever goes as planned, and not all plans succeed...in fact many fail miserably...but I will explain no further, you'll just have to stay tuned ;) Oh and just so you all know...upon the release of chapter 4 the rating will be changed to **M**._

___**~Love One Another~**_

___**

* * *

**_

An agonizing silence hung in the air of the dining room in Redcliffe castle. Sheyna sat on the opposite end of the long table from her host, Arl Teagan and though the food smelled delicious she could not bring herself to eat a bite of it, opting instead to absentmindedly poke at her dinner with her fork.

Teagan, no longer able to bear the lull between them, stood from his chair and made his way across the room sitting down in the chair nearest his distracted companion. "Is everything okay Shey? The food…your accommodations…?"

Sheyna snapped herself from her daze and looked over to the man who was now sitting beside her. "Hmm….oh, yes Teagan; everything is perfect, thank you."

"Is something bothering you?"

Shey shot Teagan a forced smile. "No, I'm fine."

Teagan could not help but to feel a bit frustrated as it was more than obvious that something was upsetting his guest. Determined to find answers he pressed on. "Forgive me, my lady for my forwardness but I must insist that something is bothering you. You have said little more than two words to me at any given time since your arrival late this morning. This is not you Shey and as your friend I would hope you could trust…"

Sheyna stood from her chair, pushing it so forcefully that it fell over backwards onto the floor. "I said that everything is fine, now please Teagan…leave me be." Sheyna then stormed out of the room without even a glance in his direction.

Teagan shook his head as he picked Shey's chair up from the floor, completely baffled as to what was going on that would spark such anger in the normally soft spoken woman. With a soft sigh the Arl made his way into his study, hoping that some time alone might help him to figure out what exactly was wrong.

Teagan paced the floor in front of the study's large fireplace for the better part of an hour puzzling in his mind whether he had done something inadvertently to upset Shey or if something happened during her journey to Redcliffe that got her upset; but for all of his best efforts he could not for the life of him figure out what it could be or why she was unwilling to talk about it.

Suddenly Teagan heard a gentle knock at the door.

Stopping his pacing Teagan leaned against the hearth as he called out. "Please, enter…"

To his surprise, Sheyna was the apparent source of the knocking as he saw her walk into the study carrying a bottle of fine Antivan Brandy and two glasses.

Sheyna set the items on the large desk in the center of the room and walked across the room to the spot where Teagan stood. "Teagan, I…I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier; you were only trying to be a friend, I should not have snapped at you."

Teagan squeezed her shoulder as he smiled. "No harm done my lady, in fact I should apologize as well. I should have taken you at your word when you said there was nothing wrong and left it at that."

Shey looked at the floor. "No Teagan, you were right…there is something wrong; something that has plagued my thoughts for some time now."

Teagan motioned toward two chairs that were situated in the corner near the fireplace. "Would you like to talk?"

Shey took a deep breath and replied. "That would be wonderful, but first may I interest you in some of this Antivan Brandy? Zevran Arainai sent it as a wedding gift but Alistair doesn't care too much for it. I would hate for it to sit in the back of a cabinet and collect dust."

Teagan chuckled. "Of course my lady, I would love to. I always did picture Alistair as more the ale type; I see my suspicions were correct."

"Oh yes, of that there is no doubt." Sheyna made her way to the desk, turned the two glasses upright and opened the bottle. She carefully poured the brandy into both glasses then, glancing out of the corner of her eye to make sure Teagan wasn't looking, poured the remaining potion into one of the glasses.

Sheyna picked up both glasses and made a mental note as to which one contained the potion so as to not get them mixed up and made her way to the chairs where Teagan sat waiting. Shey handed him his drink and after toasting "to friends" he took a long draw from the glass.

They sat in silence drinking and once Teagan was finished he set down his glass and with a satisfied moan sat back in his chair. "No one makes a better brandy than the Antivans."

Sheyna nodded. "Yes, it is quite good."

Teagan remembered himself and his present company and sat back up into a more proper position in the chair. "Now my lady, please; tell me what is on your mind and I will do anything that is within my power to help you."

Sheyna set her gaze downward to the glass that she still held in her hands, unable to look at the man sitting beside her. "Well first, I want to explain that the reason I did not tell you what was on my mind before was because I am afraid, that after hearing it, you may end up feeling a great deal less of me."

Teagan leaned over and gently nudged Sheyna under her chin, forcing her to look in his direction. "I can assure you my lady, there is nothing you can say that would make me think of you as any less than my beautiful and charming friend. I promise you."

_We'll see if you can still give me that assurance once you actually hear what I have to say._

Shey thought to herself.

"Well, the months since the end of the Blight have provided me ample opportunity to reflect; on my life, on my past, on the things I've lost, and also on the things that I wish to gain. I came to the quick realization that life is short and can be cut to an end at any moment. My parents, Cailan, Duncan….all of the Grey Wardens for that matter; one day they were here, happy, smiling and breathing and the next….gone…" Shey noticed Teagan's face drop at the mention of Cailan, and her own mention of her parents made her ponder what they would think of what she was trying to do. She quickly pushed the image of her father's face when he would scold her as a child to the recesses of her mind and pressed on. "I have come to realize that if there is something that you want…that I want…I need to quit thinking about what is proper and what is right and instead think about what will make my life, however long or short it may be, a happy one. I thought for the longest time that I was happy and could ask for nothing more but upon arriving in Redcliffe I realized that there was in fact one thing that I have desired for a long time that I have always painfully denied myself from pursuing."

Sheyna looked at Teagan, making sure he was still with her. She was relieved to see him looking back, attentively hanging on her every word. "And what is that my lady?"

Sheyna took one last deep breath and nervously allowed her brown eyes to lock with his eyes of steel blue. "The thing…the person…is you Teagan."

Upon the sound of his name Teagan looked at Shey with utter confusion; certain that he had misheard what she really said. "Excuse me my lady but what did you just say?"

Unwavering Shey stood and walked closer to the bewildered man. "I said that I want you Teagan; and I have for a very, very long time."

The Arl could feel the blood drain from his face as what he originally thought he heard was verified. Teagan stood quickly from his chair but nearly fell to the side as the dizzying effects of the brandy kicked in. Once he felt balanced upon his own feet he began to pace the room; completely flustered and unsure of what to even begin to say.

After taking a few minutes to digest what his companion just told him Teagan stopped abruptly in front of Shey who had made her way to stand beside the hearth.

His gaze was intense as he stared into her eyes. "Please, Sheyna, tell me that this is your idea of some kind of cruel joke."

Sheyna shook her head. "No Teagan, not a joke…not even close."

"But you are married….to the King of Ferelden for Andraste's sake! And not only is he the king but he is also my friend. You think that I will betray my friend with his own wife?" Teagan's voice teetered between anger and confusion as he tried to get a grasp on what would possess her to tell him such a thing.

Sheyna scoffed. "Teagan, Alistair and my marriage is little more than a glorified political partnership. I am not blind to the ways of the world. I know that he has others and in the months since the Blight I did what I felt was my duty and played the obedient wife, allowing him his fun; reminding myself that it was my bed that he returned to at night. And it worked for a time, but I cannot pretend any longer, and I can no longer hide my feelings for you." Sheyna cautiously grabbed Teagan's hand…not quite sure of how he would react to her touch. To her surprise he did not push her away; instead he stood there, lost in thought for an agonizing stretch of minutes that to Shey seemed to drag on for hours.

Sheyna turned his face to meet hers. "I will admit that I do love my husband, but despite what we read in fairy stories; love sometimes is just not enough. What is love if you cannot be happy? After many hours of time spent lost in my own thoughts I have come to realize that what I felt for Alistair was an infatuation…a mere distraction from the grief of losing my parents and having my world turned upside down only to be thrown into the middle of a war that I was expected to win. What I feel for you, it is real and I refuse to deny it any longer."

Teagan continued to stare into Sheyna's eyes before finally saying at almost a whisper. "But Alistair is my friend, this is highly inappropriate; I have to think of…."

Sheyna quickly interrupted. "Will you please quit thinking about everyone else for once and look inside of your own heart? What is it that you want Teagan…forget everyone else."

Teagan pulled his hand from hers and stepped away. Sheyna felt her heart drop, fearing that her last words were perhaps too harsh and that she ruined any chance of convincing him.

After that agonizing thought, Teagan's next words caught her completely by surprise. "I can promise nothing my lady, other than that I will think about it. Now, if you will excuse me I wish to be alone."

Shey cast him a friendly smile as she nodded but quietly called after him. "I will accept whatever you decide, but I will be leaving tomorrow so I ask that you let me know soon."

Teagan nodded as he walked out the door and made his way down the corridor before turning and disappearing up the stairs to his room.

Later that night Sheyna sat upon her bed, trying to read a book that Wynne sent to her about ancient Tevinter lore; hoping that it would help to take her mind off of the day's earlier events. It wasn't working.

When Shey had nearly given up hope on getting any kind of answer a knock came at her door.

Slipping on a long black robe that she found in the dressing room Shey answered the door, and though she more or less knew who would be on the other side, she felt her heart leap into her throat upon actually seeing Teagan's face staring back at hers.

Sheyna smiled. "Teagan, please come i….."

Without a word Teagan grabbed Shey; running his fingers through her hair to the nape of her neck as he pulled her in and kissed her hungrily; using his foot to kick the door to the room closed.

_Maker…what have I done?_ Shey thought to herself as she, being led backwards by Teagan, felt the bed meeting with the back of her leg.

Teagan broke away from her as he blew out one of two candles, dimming the large room considerably. He found that his mind was racing too. _Maker…what am I doing?_


	4. His If Only For Tonight

_A/N: As always, Bioware owns all._

_Huge thanks to all of you, my readers and extra special thanks to my reviewers **Tatheria, Shakespira, Ladyamesindy, LadyElle00, Eva Galana, Liso66, Abydos Jackson, **__**Stella Smooth **(Who totally boosted my ego with her special VioletTheirin/Ladyamesindy fan art...you are SO sweet! MUAH!)**, Piceron, MireliAmbar, BubblesScream-jahm4-, and roxfox62. **You have no idea how much your reviews motivate me and keep me going and they are very, very much appreciated._

_Also as always big thanks and much love to my betas **Ladyamesindy, Piceron, **and **Erynnar**...honestly I do not know how I ever did this without you! _

_I need to take a moment and thank Ladyamesindy for all of the help that she gave me on this particular chapter. I have only ever written one sex scene in my life and it was more of an emotional scene with sex as a platform for it...nothing like this. I never would have finished this without her help and for that I owe her a lot!_

_The song below is "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence and it was my muse for writing this. I just felt that it fit with the scene and the emotions SO well._

_Please continue to review and let me know what you think and thanks for sticking with me! And now...for our rating change inducing chapter..._

_**~Love One Another~**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Stoplight, lock the door. Don't look back._

_Undress in the dark, and hide from you…all of you._

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me._

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me. You don't know me._

_You belong to me, my snow white queen._

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

_Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me._

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

_Wake up in a dream, frozen fear. All your hands on me…I can't scream_

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me. I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep._

_You belong to me, my snow white queen._

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

_Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me._

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

_I can't save your life, though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting._

_I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides._

_You belong to me, my snow white queen._

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

_Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me._

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

_Evanescence ~ Snow White Queen_

_

* * *

_

Sheyna gasped at the abrupt forcefulness of Teagan's kiss upon her lips, and she soon discovered herself willingly, hungrily kissing him back as she pulled the string on her robe, allowing it to fall over her shoulders and onto the floor. Teagan lightly scraped his fingers over the soft skin of Shey's now exposed shoulders by the v-neck of her night shift as it gaped open; allowing him access to the sensitive line of her collar bone and down towards her breasts. He began to run his fingertips across the sensitive skin, as light as a whisper. Shey watched his lips curl into a hint of a smile, almost wicked in look, as he delighted in watching the small bumps that formed as chills surged through her body because of his actions. His tender lips traced their way down her neck; slowly, methodically, as if they had been set on some predestined course along the soft curves of her skin. His touch was gentle and surprisingly felt so good; so right...

Sheyna felt a sudden change in perception as Teagan leaned over and slid an arm beneath her knees, sweeping her up into his thickly muscled arms. He rotated slightly and gently set her upon the bed. Before he could move away from her to remove his own clothing, Sheyna lurched to her knees, reaching for him, her hands sliding beneath the folds of his tunic. She then felt him shudder beneath her fingertips, each muscle rippling individually and sending jolts of sensation throughout her own body. Sheyna began reaching for the ties at his neck, but Teagan removed her hand and whispered breathlessly "Let me." With a slight nod, she leaned back to give him space as he loosened the cord at his neck, then grasped the hem of the tunic and lifted it over his head.

Sheyna, taking advantage of the space in time when Teagan's face was hidden from view, leaned forward again and reached for the tie at the waist of his pants. With one quick yank, she released the cords and slid her hands beneath the material of both his pants and his small clothes. Sheyna laid her head upon his chest as she allowed her fingers to explore below her, teasing the tensed muscles with gentle brushes of her fingertips. A guttural moan escaped Teagan's mouth as Shey's hand grasped his manhood and began slowly massaging it; still lightly teasing the head with the tip of her thumb. After what seemed like an eternity Teagan was finally able to maneuver his tunic up over his head before reaching out to grasp Sheyna's hands, removing them from their wickedly delightful trail, pulling her from the bed and bringing her lips to meet his in another fierce kiss.

_This is wrong, I should not be enjoying this. I am married and this is being done for a purpose, for an heir, for my husband…not for pleasure. I should detest this, loathe his every touch, close my eyes in a vain attempt to pretend that it is my husband's body pressed against mine. Maker, why can't I picture Alistair? Why can't I cringe when he touches me? Why can't I stop smiling…_

Teagan's lips continued their passionate trek across Sheyna's sweat slicked skin, taking his time though it was a challenge for him to do so. One part of him wanted to make it last, wanted to taste every sweet delightful inch of Shey's body, but there was another very small part of him that wanted to hurry, ever fearful this was all a dream from which he would inevitably wake up mere moments before his fantasy had been fulfilled; as it had always been before. With every inch of skin that Teagan's tongue caressed the more he was willing to take the risk of it all just evaporating before his eyes.

Sheyna's chest heaved with every pleasured breath she took. She could feel his fingers as they ran along her neck, slipping beneath the fabric of her shift, teasing the skin there. She wanted to scream, or cry, or even laugh; the sensations of Teagan's soft lips playing games with her already confused emotions. So caught up in the sensations was she that Teagan had started lifting her shift without her even realizing it, pulling away from her for the briefest of moments to bring it over her head. Once removed, Teagan began running his lips from the sensitive area beneath the lobes of her ears, down her neck, trailing light kisses along the way and causing sensations that were now making her tremble. By the time his tongue found Shey's breasts, she had given up trying to remain silent. "Teagan!"

_I never asked for this, in fact I begged for an alternative. Why should I deny myself the pleasure if I am going to be forced to submit myself to it? Alistair be damned, tonight is about what I want, and tonight I want to be Teagan's._

The sound of his name escaping from Shey's lips amongst her increasingly louder groans of pleasure made Teagan's already erect manhood begin to throb painfully against the fabric of his remaining clothing, and though the anticipation was exquisite, he quickly discovered that the ache was even more so. Releasing Sheyna for the merest instant, he removed the items, before joining her back on the bed.

Sheyna continued to take in the feeling of Teagan as he sidled up against her, his fingers exploring her body; the warm softness of his lips mixing with the wetness of his tongue; the pressure of his body as it pressed her own into the mattress.

_So different...so right...so very wrong... _

When at last he reached the bottom of her stomach Teagan could not help but notice that her hips had begun to thrust ever so slightly upward, beckoning him...pleading for more. A shameless grin spread across Teagan's face as he pulled Shey's remaining small clothes, sliding them from her legs and allowing them to fall to the floor. Playfully he traced the inside of her legs with his tongue, slowly working his way up before going back down again just short of her glistening opening; tempting her, teasing her, causing her to moan.

After what seemed like hours of erotic torture, Sheyna felt like she could take no more. She thrust herself downward, forcing Teagan to no longer be able to deny her relief to the aching desire that burned within her. Obligingly he thrust his tongue deep inside of her, discovering the reactions he could evoke from merely brushing it against various parts of her womanhood, reveling in the way that her whole body would tremble as his whiskered chin would brush against her soft skin. He savored the taste of her, the warmth that radiated from her, knowing that it was all for him...knowing that he caused it.

The sway of Shey's hips increased as she grew closer and closer to succumbing to the complete ecstasy that Teagan's touch brought to her body. At the very moment that Shey felt she could no longer resist release, Teagan pulled away from her and began working his way back up her body.

_I need him..._

Shey noticed that he did not take nearly as long exploring his way back up as he did on the way down; still she felt as though every moment was pure torture. Finally his eyes met with hers as he kissed her lips hungrily.

"Shey, are you sure about this?" Even his whisper sparked a passion inside of Sheyna that she could never remember experiencing before. For one fleeting moment Alistair ceased to exist, her mind would not allow a single thought to be spent on the king who awaited her back in Denerim; and in all honesty Shey began to realize that at this very moment she did not want Alistair invading her thoughts at all.

Gasping, Shey told him, "Yes, Teagan, I am sure! Now, now!"

_I want him..._

After another furiously passionate kiss Teagan pulled her in close, pressing their hips into one another, but just as he approached the precipice he stopped, pulling his mouth away from hers and lowering it to her ear whispered "Sheyna, I love you. I've loved you for years ..."

"I love you too." Sheyna felt the words slip from her own mouth without thought, without hesitation, and surprisingly without regret.

_I love him..._

Teagan's face lit up, the words rang in his ears like a song. He kissed Sheyna tenderly upon her forehead and with one more thrust of his hips they were united.

* * *

_Alistair suddenly sat upright in his bed back in Denerim's royal palace. A sensation swept over him, like nothing he had ever felt before, as if an unspoken force grabbed him and pulled him from the Fade only to throw him upon the floor. _

_He had this agonizing feeling spreading throughout his body, a terrifying melange of anger, guilt, sadness, jealousy and regret...unnerving and relentless. Just then a flash of lightening lit up the seemingly clear evening sky and deep down Alistair knew, Sheyna had found success in her mission._

_His stomach churned as his body broke out in a cold sweat. Alistair wanted to be sick, to scream, to cry, anything to distract him from the reality that at this very moment his wife, his beloved Sheyna was in the arms of another and what was worse was that it was at his own insistence._

_Alistair felt his cheeks becoming wet from the unprovoked tears that cascaded from his eyes, he walked to the window and at the top of his lungs screamed into the empty nighttime sky._

_

* * *

_

Teagan's thrusts were slow and deliberate as he gave Sheyna the time to make herself comfortable; allowing her body to adjust to his size.

Once he felt her body finally relaxing around him, Teagan began to slowly increase his pace, nearly breaking free from her body's embrace only to slide his length forcefully back into her. After a few minutes Sheyna's hips began to move in time with his; rocking faster, plunging him deeper with every passing second.

Sheyna found the pleasure to be dizzying, almost to the point that it was unbearable but rather than giving in to the whispering urge to stop, Shey instead followed her instincts which were screaming for more. She grabbed Teagan's buttocks and pulled him into her as hard as she could, digging her nails into his skin.

Teagan too longed to be deeper, longed to be as far inside of her...as much a part of her as was possible and as she pulled him ravenously toward her he knew that she wanted the same. He quickly pulled from her, and grabbing her shoulder flipped her over; onto her knees.

Teagan then re-entered Sheyna with a hard animalistic thrust. A delightful pain swept over her body, causing a loud shout to escape her mouth, still she pushed back into the intrusion of Teagan's manhood.

Yet another shout escaped Sheyna as her partner wrapped his fingers in her long blonde hair pulling it passionately, possessively. Her body was beginning to feel limp and just as she was unsure whether she would be able to withstand anymore a warm gush filled her, causing her own to come bursting forth.

* * *

_A sudden knife-like pain tore through Alistair's chest, causing him to double over and nearly be sick. And then, just as suddenly as it started it stopped and Alistair knew it was over, the deed had been done; and while he was no longer in pain, he was left with an emptiness inside of him that he found to be far more unbearable._

_

* * *

_

Sheyna collapsed breathlessly into Teagan's open arms, resting her head on his heaving chest. In the silence she listened to his heart as it beat at a rapid pace then gradually slowing to a more normal tempo. Sheyna pulled herself up to kiss the man that lay beside of her one more time before snuggling in close to him and falling asleep.

Though exhausted from the events of just moments ago, Teagan lay awake, watching the rise and fall Sheyna's chest as she slept. A radiant and natural smile graced her face, and though he found her to be beautiful anyway at this very moment, to him she was beyond breathtaking.

_I don't remember the last time I felt as happy as I do right now. For the longest time I have wanted this, wanted her; but always have felt that she was just beyond my grasp, but here she is within my arms, safe and sound...and mine. _

Teagan's heart suddenly ached as he remembered that in fact, she belonged very much to another...to, of all people his own King. Guilt began to consume him but quickly he pushed it away.

_Feeling her here, the way that her body forms so perfectly to mine as if we are two halves of the same whole; deep down within my soul I believe that something that feels this good...this right...could not possibly be wrong._

Teagan leaned over and kissed Shey once more on her head as his smile returned to his face.

_No, this is real...she said she wanted me...she said that she loved me...I love her. We will make this work, this is meant to be._

Teagan leaned over and blew out the remaining candle and quickly fell asleep with his beloved wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

The first rays of morning light peeked through the window, landing on Teagan's naked body still sleeping stretched across the bed. He awoke, a hint of a smile still lingering on his lips; he reached out hoping to feel the warmth of Shey's own naked body lying next to him; instead his heart dropped to find that she was gone. He looked around the room, hoping upon hope that she had merely gone into the dressing room to get changed or to freshen up, but instead he noticed her bags were gone, her robe left lying across the foot of the bed and a folded piece of parchment placed upon her pillow.

Teagan covered himself with the blankets as he picked up the note and carefully unfolded it; he could feel his heart grow cold as if it were suddenly enveloped in ice as he read the three words that were scrawled amongst tear stains inside.

_Teagan,_

_I'm Sorry..._


	5. Duty

_A/N: Bioware Owns All!_

_Big thanks to my reviewers **Shakespira, roxfox62, LadyElle00, StellaSmooth, Evan Galana, Ladyamesindy, Liso66, Abydos Jackson, MireliAmbar, Piceron, Tatheria, bonesfan4evar4, wisecracknmama, BubblesScream-jahm4-, Erynnar, JugalettePENNER,** and **ajramsey**. The response to this story has been completely overwhelming and unexpected and the wonderful and kind reviews and PMs have really touched my heart. I hope that I am able to hold this story to the standards that I have set for myself in the beginning chapters and that the things that may seem a bit weird now become clear later...thank you all for taking this ride with me._

_As always HUGE thanks to my betas Ladyamesindy, Erynnar, and Piceron...They are the best in the world and have helped me so much...not just in checking that my "I's" are dotted and "T's" are crossed but also for giving me a boot to the ass when i wanted to quit (as did a lot of you reviewers...you really touched me with your kind words of encouragement) and also for the way that they helped me to piece this chapter together...I was having one of those nights where the basic ideas were there but my mental dictionary went on vacation, so ladies...THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

_ENJOY!_

_**~Love One Another~**_

* * *

_**Denerim**_

"Alistair, I cannot help but think that you do not fully appreciate the severity of this issue. You are the last of your bloodline…a bloodline which needs to be preserved to keep the country from falling into civil war again. I know you have been king for only a short while but things can happen and happen suddenly: your father was perfectly healthy when the sea claimed him, Cailan died in a battle that was supposed to be won easily. The nobles are starting to suggest that perhaps it is time you start thinking about setting aside your wife for some other who might be more capable of producing a child... or perhaps taking a mistress ..."

"ENOUGH!" Alistair's voice boomed within the walls of his private study, his anger at a breaking point. "An heir will be born as you wish, but it will be done on my terms and with my wife!"

"Alistair, no one need know that Shey did not give birth to the child. This all can be done in secret, behind closed doors…no one will know…"

"_I _will know Eamon…_Shey _will know." Alistair found himself beginning to detest the man who took him in as an infant and raised him until he was sent to the Chantry. While he always harbored a bit of resentment toward Eamon for sending him away, Alistair never allowed himself to think of Eamon as anything less than honorable; blinding himself to Eamon's basic human nature.

Now, as Eamon started hounding him yet again in regards to producing an heir, Alistair's anger got the better of him. "You may feel that there is nothing wrong with my using another woman to father an heir, but not all feel that way."

Eamon's patience was beginning to wear thin. "Alistair, I understand this is not a pleasant topic to discuss. But, to threaten me? After all, this isn't about you or me. It is about Ferelden, and what is best for the country. If you don't produce an heir, and something untimely should happen to you as it did your father and your brother...the nobles will fight over Ferelden like Mabari over a bone. The chaos that would ensue under such circumstances could very well succeed in a way the Orlesians could not. It is time for you to stop thinking in terms of what you are _wanting_ to happen and see it from the perspective of what _needs_ to happen in order for the country to survive." Eamon stepped closer to Alistair, staring into his eyes; mere inches from his face. "Alistair, I understand you love Shey, but you _must_ think of the survival of your people before your own relationship! Sometimes a ruler must make difficult decisions whether he likes them or not."

Alistair walked past the frustrated man who stood before him, knocking his shoulder into Eamon's as he made his way to the window overlooking the palace courtyard. Alistair took a moment to look outside, attempting to calm the anger that bubbled up inside of him; afraid that if he didn't, the situation could take a turn from a verbal argument to a physical fight.

Once he felt a bit of the fire die down inside of his chest Alistair turned to once again face Eamon. "After all that I lived through as a child, after having everything that I ever wanted kept from me, now that I am married to the only woman I have ever loved, you are seriously suggesting that I discard her in favor of another? Tell me, Eamon, since my wants and desires are not as important as those of the people, how often should I expect this ... situation to occur? Hmm? If the next woman I married did not produce a child within a year or so, would it then be _suggested_ again that I should set aside that woman as well? How many times must I forsake my own happiness in order to lead my country? I am the King of Ferelden, and I will rule this country in a manner that I see fit!" Alistair could feel his temperature rising as once again he began fending off the urge to allow his fists to speak for him. "I will _not_ forsake my wife because she cannot produce an heir for me on a timetable that is of yours or the nobles' liking." Alistair thrust out his hand, pointing in the direction of the door. "Now, get out."

Eamon never thought Alistair to be the type to resort to any kind of violence. He was always even tempered, kind, and forgiving to a fault, but this side of Alistair was something Eamon had never experienced before; angry, cold, and cutting. Fending off the desire to continue the argument Eamon opted instead to retreat, not knowing if, in his current state of mind, Alistair would hold the same non-violent resolve that he had previously. Without a word Eamon strode out of the room; slamming the door behind him.

* * *

_**Just Outside Of Redcliffe-**_

To say that the carriage ride from Redcliffe to Denerim was long would be putting it mildly to say the least. Eleven days could be considered by most, to be unbearable even at the best of times but, as Shey soon discovered; physical torture, or possibly even death would be far preferable to bearing all of those lonely hours on the road with a conflicted heart and soul rendering guilt as her only companions.

Shey was expecting this, dreading it. From the moment she closed the door to the room where she left Teagan sleeping peacefully, Shey's mind began its internal war of right and wrong. She knew that she would need to do something to at least help to quiet her thoughts.

Shey was surprised to see a merchant already setting up his cart in the center of Redcliffe village in front of the Chantry. Shey took a moment to browse through the items in the man's cart; most of which were cheaper costume jewelry, hats, jeweled coin purses, toy swords, and other such novelties, but one item quickly caught her eye. "Ser; how much for the journal, a quill and some ink?"

The older dwarven man who owned the cart furrowed his brow and gave Shey a long glance as he sized up just what kind of customer she was. Upon noticing the carriage and driver waiting just behind the woman and the fine tailoring of her clothes he knew that she was the type to have money to spare and would most likely accept most any price that he gave her. With a wide toothy smile he replied, "Why for a pretty lady such as yourself, I could be convinced to part with the lot for say…one sovereign? And since you are my first customer today I will even throw in this book of Antivan poetry for a meager twenty silver…what do you say my lady? Won't find a deal like this anywhere else I assure you!"

Shey could not help but giggle at the merchant's attempt at swindling her, obviously oblivious to the fact that she was no naïve nobleman's daughter (at least, not any longer) but a battle scarred Grey Warden who in her travels had run across merchants that were so smooth she was convinced they could charm the pink off of a nug. She realized that the village and its people were still struggling to not only rebuild but survive, so she pushed her urge to swindle the swindler to the back recesses of her mind and smiled sweetly. "Just the ink, quill, and journal will be fine…I fear Antivan poetry would be just too much for my _womanly_ senses to handle."

The merchant's face glowed; apparently content with the sale that he made. He quickly gathered her items and wrapped them in brown paper, placing them in Shey's hands in exchange for the gold.

Shey noticed that just her brief conversation with the dwarven merchant assisted in her being able to forget her own guilty conscience, but as soon as she climbed into the empty carriage and the door snapped shut behind her, the thoughts completely flooded her mind once more.

She quickly unwrapped the items that she purchased from the dwarf and spent the next few minutes trying to create a makeshift workspace. Shay dug around in a compartment under one of the seats and pulled from it a few blankets that were stored within it. She set the bottle of ink on the seat across from her, wrapping one of the blankets around it in an attempt to keep it from sliding around during the rough ride. She then leaned against the wall of the carriage, shoving the remaining blankets behind her back as a cushion. Drawing her knees up toward her body, Shey propped the journal on her legs and began to write.

The second the quill hit the first blank journal page Shey immediately found her memory snapping back to Redcliffe and the man that she left laying there alone.

_You are a Cousland, and Couslands always do their duty. The Cousland Family motto…ground into my head from the moment my mother bore me. This ideal was so important to my family that my father spent some of his last precious moments in the world of the living reminding me of it once again._

_But who determines duty and how does that one lucky person have that privilege bestowed upon them anyway? Is there some point where one's own sense of right and wrong can supersede duty? Is there room for interpretation? _

_I married my husband for love, and perhaps for duty as well. I have tried to be a dutiful wife, yet the one most important duty I need to fulfill for him, I cannot. I love him, of that there is no doubt. I want to be his wife in every way, but I cannot. He asked me - begged me - to do this thing, in order to provide an heir so that he would not be forced by others to set me aside. I know he loves me, and though the thought of this ... deceit, particularly to one so dear a friend as Teagan, disturbs me, it does not keep me from doing as he asks ... to save our marriage, to fulfill my duty. _

_But, in doing what I thought to be my duty; to my husband…my king, and the kingdom over which he rules, I betrayed every moral value that I have ever embraced. I turned my own body into a tool; one which I used to deceive the most honorable man I have ever known. Over and over I told myself that this was my duty, this is what was right; that the ends would justify the means. But the more and more I try to convince myself of this, the less and less sure of it I become._

_Going into this I convinced myself that it was going to be nothing more than a mission; I would go to Redcliffe, do what needed to be done, and leave without a second thought or backward glance…however, I am now reminded of what they always say about the best laid plans._

_I was supposed to hate it…loathe his touch, spend the whole time longing for my husband…wishing, imagining that it was him... But I didn't…I couldn't. As all of those feelings, those delightfully erotic sensations wracked my body, I found that instead of feeling disgusted by the fact that Teagan was touching me, I was more disgusted at the fact that he had not done so to me sooner._

_I told the man I loved him! And, what bothers me even more than that, perhaps, is how easily the words slipped from my mouth as I said them! What the Maker was I thinking? Was it simply a reaction to the feel of his touch? Could it have been due to the potion that we both took? Or do I really have feelings for him that I did not realize existed before now? I am so confused! How can I love Teagan if I love my husband? Is it even possible to love two different men at the same time? _

_I know I love Alistair, love him more than anything; but with Teagan it feels…different. The way his body seems to interlock with my own, the way he seemed to know exactly what I wanted without me having to say a word, the way I truly felt that he was worshiping every square inch of me…I have never felt like that with Alistair. When I fell asleep in his arms, I felt safer than I had ever felt before. Like the world could fall down around me and I would escape unscathed just because he was there. I slept better than I've slept in ages, all of my worries, my fears, my sadness….gone. For the first time in years, I truly felt happy._

_As the morning light peeked through the window I found myself not wanting to leave, I ached…longed for a way to stay at his side, and just as I told myself that I was going to stay; consequences be damned I was suddenly caught off guard by a bright glare of light as the sun shone off of the empty potion vial that had rolled out of my satchel and onto the vanity beside the bed. That minuscule beam of light was a blinding reminder of my damned duty and it was at that moment that the image of my husband was released from the deepest recesses of my mind._

_I cried…dear Maker how I cried as I wrote that note. I sat for the longest time and watched him sleeping peacefully, rehearsing within my mind the millions of things that I wanted to say to him. But as I stared at that small piece of parchment all I could manage to put forth were three words, smeared by my own tears as they made contact with the ink…Teagan, I'm sorry._

_And this brings me to where I am at now…alone, on my way back to my husband…my duty fulfilled. I should be joyous, the thought of being reunited with my husband, a child on the way, our marriage and Alistair's kingdom preserved. But I cannot help feeling that I will never be quite whole again after this…a piece of me remains in that bed back in Redcliffe with him…a whisper in the ear of the man that my heart is hinting at me is the one that I should be with._

_I have taken a moment to look upon my musings and I find that I am conflicted, to say the very least. These thoughts…these treacherous, sinful thoughts must be put out of my mind. Alistair is my husband, he is my King and I am his wife. I love him; I truly do…my duty lies in Denerim within __**his**__ arms. I must forget about Teagan…forget about that love, that infatuation…always keeping in mind my duty..._

Shey gave the ink a moment to dry on the page then closed the journal and set it down on the seat next to her. After putting the stopper back in the top of the bottle of ink, cleaning the quill, and placing the items beside the journal, Shey leaned back against the wall of the carriage, laid her head back and relaxed. While she knew that the stillness in her mind would be short lived, even a momentary respite from her tormented thoughts was most welcome.


	6. Friends In Need

_**A/N: As always Bioware owns all!**_

_Thanks you so much my readers and also reviewers __**Ladyamesindy, bonesfan4evar4, Erynnar, roxfox62, Shakespira, Piceron, Tatheria, LadyElle00, Abydos Jackson, MireliAmbar, StellaSmooth, Crazy4DA**__, and __**Eva Galana.**__ You have no idea how excited I am every time a review alert arrives in my inbox so THANK YOU!_

_As always many many hugs and thanks to my lovely, talented, beautiful, wonderful betas Erynnar, Piceron, and Ladyamesindy…I don't know what I'd do without you..I'd be one big hot mess! ~MUAHS~_

_**~Love One Another~**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Three Days Later~**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Redcliffe~**_

Teagan sat alone in his study, seemingly entranced by the flames that danced within the fireplace. The quiet room had become sort of a personal refuge for the Arl since the morning that he woke from what he tried to convince himself was an especially painful nightmare.

There was no mistaking that there was something wrong with the normally cheerful man. After Teagan awoke that morning to empty arms and a tear stained note, he dressed and made his way into the study; locking the door behind him. For half a day he sat in a chair facing out over the village; hoping to see her, to catch even a glimpse of Shey… hoping upon hope that she would change her mind and run back to his arms. With every hour that passed without her, Teagan grew more and more distant.

Teagan's elven servant Mikael had been under the Arl's employ for years. Mikael followed him from Rainesfere over which Teagan was Bann; to Redcliffe where he took over as Arl when his older brother Eamon moved to Denerim to become Chancellor to the King. In all of those years there was a certain Teagan that the elf had grown accustomed to seeing, this however was not him. Always one to take pride in his appearance Teagan now was unshaven, hair disheveled, his handsome face masked by dark circles and a heartbreaking look of grief; still wearing the same tunic and leggings that he did the night that Shey had been at the castle.

At first the Arl even refused to eat. However, Mikael was finally able to get him to down a small bowl of mutton stew; a dish that he knew to be one of Teagan's favorites. But no matter how hard he tried the elf could not get him to talk. This made the announcement that Bann Alfstanna was in Redcliffe a most welcome piece of news.

Alfstanna was one of Teagan's closest friends; the pair of them nearly inseparable since they were children. Mikael knew that if anyone would be able to get through the dark clouds that hung over Teagan's head it would be her.

Mikael made his way to the entrance hall to meet with the Bann as soon as he received word from the doorman that she had arrived. "My lady, it is good to see you."

Alfstanna gave the elf a kind smile. "It is good to see you as well Mikael, but I believe I've told you a thousand times there is no need for all of this 'my lady' nonsense. Call me Stanna… Alfstanna if you _insist _on being formal." She knew she was wasting her breath…he never called her anything other than 'my lady' and she knew that he never would; still it had become a tradition for her to try.

"So…where is he anyway?" Alfstanna began looking around the hall. "Has becoming Arl made the man too important to properly greet his own guests?"

Mikael let out a heavy sigh. "No my lady; though I wish it were as simple as that because I know without a doubt that you could remedy a problem such as that with no effort at all, however the current situation is…different."

Alfstanna could see the look of concern that Mikael wore upon his face. "Mikael, what is wrong? Where is Teagan?"

The elf took a moment to explain what he knew of the situation to the Bann; the queen consort visited the village, stayed at the castle for one night, and after she left the Arl began acting differently…becoming sad and distant.

Alfstanna patted the elf on the shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "Thank you, Mikael…don't you worry, I'll get him talking."

Mikael smiled and nodded to Alfstanna and then lead her to the closed study door. He stopped just short of the large wooden barrier and turned to look at her. "He has it locked. I have a key but have only dared to go in twice; I didn't want to upset him any more."

Alfstanna smiled and held out her hand. "Give it to me. I'll go in and if he gets mad he can just turn right around and get happy again."

He let out a quiet laugh as he placed the key in her proffered hand. "Good luck my lady."

She turned to watch the elf walk away before putting the key in the door and turning.

Alfstanna slowly inched the door open, trying to get an idea of exactly what she was walking into. While she wasn't afraid of Teagan in any way and knew he would do nothing to harm her, she felt that taking in as much of the environment as possible before him noticing her would help her decide the correct path to take in resolving the problem.

As she continued to inch the door open ,Teagan was suddenly alerted to her presence by a loud squeak emitted from the hinges; without turning around he muttered, "I told you Mikael, I am not hungry…just leave me in peace…_please_."

Alfstanna quickly stepped the rest of the way in the room; crossing her arms in front of her and tilting her head to one side as she said, "I know you did_ not_ just dismiss me, Teagan Guerrin."

Teagan turned his head toward the door, shocked to hear the voice of one of his dearest friends calling from behind him. When his eyes confirmed what he heard, he stood and quickly made his way over to Alfstanna; pulling her into an embrace.

"Oh Stanna…I'm so glad you're here."

While it was not uncommon for the Arl to greet her with a hug she knew that this one was different. She could feel the sadness in it and could hear pain in every word that he spoke. She placed her hand on Teagan's shoulder and led him to the chairs in the corner by the hearth.

"Teagan…what is wrong with you?"

He hesitated to answer her, but the look in his friend's eyes told him that no excuse or refusal would get past her. Teagan took in a deep breath and returned Alfstanna's concerned stare. "Stanna…I am so confused."

She placed an arm around her friend and urged him to continue. "Talk to me Teagan."

* * *

_**Lothering~**_

_Mi querida,_

_I write this letter in hopes that it finds you well, and to let you know that I will be making my way back to Ferelden. It has come to my attention that the man who sold the information that ultimately got my Rinna killed may be residing in Lothering. I know it is far from your pleasurable palace and deliciously innocent King, my dear Grey Warden, but I would not be opposed to a vision of loveliness such as yourself casually arriving upon my doorstep; or for that matter in my bed, if you are of a mind to do so. Ah but alas, I digress. Truly it would be a delight to see you again and we shall regale each other with the tales of our exploits, such as they are, since the Blight._

_Graciously and ever hopefully yours,_

_Zevran_

Shey grinned as she folded Zevran's letter and placed it in her pack. _The scamp always did know how to make me smile; I'll give him that._ The letter arrived for Shey just a couple of weeks before she left for Redcliffe; as they approached the small village of Lothering, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to stop and catch up with the man who, despite the fact that he tried to murder her upon their first meeting, had become one of her dearest friends.

Shey knew that if there was anyone she could talk to about the situation, it would be Zev. The assassin had, after all, seen it all and done even more and was rarely the type to judge.

_I hope he has made it to the village by now…and that I can find him. _Shey began to wonder how easy it _was _going to be to find him, especially when he was on the "hunt." _I suppose I will find out when I get there._

As the carriage finally made its way into the small village, Shey found herself anxiously wringing her hands; eager to finally have someone to talk to. After gathering her things from inside and giving her driver instruction on where to find her should he need to, Shey started off in the direction of _Dane's Refuge,_ the local tavern and one of the only establishments to manage to open up since the Blight ended and rebuilding began. When she made her way over the small bridge that lead to the tavern, Shey's face lit up with delight as a familiar voice called from behind her.

"Ah, my dear Grey Warden, I knew you would not be able to resist me forever…you made it longer than most but alas, none are immune to my charms." Zevran stood in the center of the bridge and leaned against the rail, flashing Sheyna one of his suave smiles.

"Oh Zev…I am so glad to see you." Shey ran in the handsome elf's direction, throwing her arms around his neck the moment she got close enough to. Upon feeling the pair of friendly arms wrap around her, Shey broke down, allowing all of the bottled up emotion that she had carried from Redcliffe to pour forth in a stream of tears.

"Sheyna; my sweet Shey, what is wrong?" Zev pulled her from his chest and looked with concern into her eyes.

"Oh Zev, I have done something…something terrible."

The elf gave her a reassuring grin. "I find it difficult to believe that you would be capable of doing anything _that_ horrible as to warrant so many tears."

"I…I just slept with another man…"

Zevran chuckled softly. "Oh that is not so bad…so you had a night of indiscretion; it happens to the best of us, no?"

Sheyna began shaking her head as she laughed nervously. "Oh Maker, if only it were that simple."

Zev cocked one eyebrow up and stared at his friend curiously. "Oh? This story sounds delightfully intriguing…let us retire to a more private location and you can tell me the whole sordid tale, si?"

Shey stifled back her tears and nodded as Zev placed an arm around her shoulders and led her through the darkness.

* * *

_**Denerim~**_

"…I hear the queen left him, just up and run off with some mage."

"You don't say; the poor sod, no wonder he has been acting the way that he has since she took off."

The quiet halls echoed with the whispered gossip being passed between two of the palace's many servants. Everyone knew the King to generally be a happy, personable man, but it was impossible to ignore the change in his demeanor ever since his wife left his side nearly a month earlier.

The stories being told ranged anywhere from Shey running off with a "dark and mysterious apostate" to being poisoned by a subject that was still loyal to Queen Anora; Alistair knew what they were saying. He heard it all until it was too unbearable to listen to any more.

So he sat; alone in his private quarters, drinking away the rumors and wishing it would all come to an end. He wanted to be numb, wanted to turn back the clock, because as bad as the rumors were, what really happened was, in his mind, far, far worse.

Alistair finished off the last swallow of what he surmised to be probably his thousandth round of mead and laid his head on the table in front of him as he dropped the empty bottle to the floor.

Just as he began to doze off Alistair was jolted awake by an insistent knock at the door.

"Leave me be…I said I don't want anything…just go away!" Alistair's slurred speech spoke volumes to the state he was in.

Much to his dismay, the mysterious fists on the other side of the door did not stop their knocking; but were instead becoming louder.

Alistair stood but soon realized he had done so too quickly for the inebriated state he was in; as he stumbled and fell over an adjacent chair. He took a moment to compose himself as the loud knocking continued without pause.

After much concentration he was finally able to stumble to the door and throw it open as he bellowed into the hall. "You had better hope this is important or I swear by Andraste's Ass that I will have you thrown into the dungeons before you can blink."

"Well…it's good to see _you_ too, Alistair."

Alistair paused a moment and squinted his eyes, he knew that voice…finally the haze cleared from his sight just enough for him to make out the source of the thick Orlesian accent. "Leliana; what are you doing here? And why were you beating down my bloody door?"

Leliana brushed past the befuddled King and began looking around the room.

Still looking into the hall Alistair sarcastically called out to Leliana, who by then was in the center of the room. "Oh _please,_ won't you come in, just sit down...make yourself at home."

Alistair closed the door and turned to see Leliana sitting in the chair he had just vacated, placing her feet atop the table. "Why thank you Alistair, I don't mind if I do."

Leliana picked up one of the many empty bottles that were strewn across the room and began examining it; ignoring the fact that Alistair was staring at her in confusion.

Finally tired of waiting for her to tell him the reason for her visit, Alistair once again spoke up as he sat in a chair across from the bard's feet. "Leliana...WHY are you here?"

Leliana set the bottle on the table as she swung her feet down to the floor. She then stood and began looking around the room once more. "Oh, just ... investigating."

Alistair began to rub his forehead, trying to figure out if Leliana really was being annoyingly mysterious or if there was something being lost in translation when her words made their way through his stupor. He shot his eyes in the direction of the bard, and once he saw the smug smile that she wore upon her lips, he finally concluded. _Nope, I'm not missing anything...she thinks she's being funny._

Alistair found himself growing increasingly annoyed by the bubbly redheaded intruder but he pressed on. "Leliana...will you answer my question?"

She turned and gave him a sweet smile. "What question would that be, your Majesty?"

Alistair gritted his teeth and growled his response. "What are you doing in my home Leliana?"

She giggled, obviously delighted of the fact that she was digging under the frustrated King's skin. "I told you silly, I'm investigating!"

Alistair stood and began stomping toward Leliana. "No, you're being evasive...why won't you answer my bleedin' question?"

Leliana turned to face him; completely unaffected by his growing anger. "I _have_ answered your question...perhaps it isn't me...perhaps you just aren't asking the _correct_ question to garner the answer you seek?"

_She's got some kind of angle here...I don't know what it is but I don't think I could figure it out even if I was sober._ Alistair threw his hands up in a symbol of surrender and walked away from Leliana. "Fine...explore...peruse to your heart's content..." Alistair flopped onto the bed; laying flat on his stomach in the center of it. "Just make sure you lock the door when you're done..."

Leliana laughed. "You think you can escape me that easily do you? Alistair, surely you know better than that by now." The bard kept her composure and sat on the foot of the bed. "I guess I can give you a clue..."

"Oh please, _would_ you...as you can see I just _love_ this little game of yours." Alistair's voice dripped with sarcasm as he replied without even raising his head to look at the woman sitting at his feet. _I knew I would end up regretting allowing her access to the royal living quarters._

"Are you telling me that you don't _enjoy_ being kept in the dark; that you like _knowing_ what is going on?"

This statement had Alistair puzzled and he slowly turned his head to look at Leliana. "Generally...why?"

"Oh, I just kind of thought that since you don't like being left in the dark...that you might pay a friend the same courtesy, especially when it involves someone who is very important to them."

Alistair turned to his side and propped himself on his elbow. "Leliana, are you going to get to the point?"

"My point is, why do I have to rely on the Denerim rumor mill to find out that there is something wrong with two of my dearest friends?" The smile that had moments ago lit up the bard's face vanished as she looked at Alistair with hurt and confusion radiating from her eyes. "I have been in Denerim for weeks and have heard all of these horrible rumors about two of my very best friends...horrible things... I thought surely these things are not true, that everything is as it should be or certainly I would have heard word to the contrary by now."

Alistair pulled himself from the bed and stood in front of Leliana, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Leli, I can assure you that everything is fine. Those rumors are nothing more than the ramblings of a bunch of fishwives with too much time on their hands."

Leliana stood from the bed and turned to meet Alistair's eyes. "Just who do you think you are talking to Alistair; some long lost childhood friend that popped in for a visit? I know you Alistair, sometimes better than you even know yourself. I thought too that all of these things that I was hearing were just stories, but the second you opened that door it became very clear that there is something wrong. Now are you going to tell me what is going on or will I have to torture it out of you." Leliana crossed her arms in front of her chest, awaiting a response.

Alistair, though occasionally foolish was not stupid; he knew when he was defeated. _Uuugh...I may as well tell her and get this over with, Maker knows she won't leave until I do._

Leliana stepped closer to Alistair "Well, your Majesty...what shall it be? Are you going to tell me willingly or are we going to have to do this the hard way.?"

"Fine, Leliana. I will talk to you but I need to let the mead settle a bit. Right now it's hard to even think straight; let alone explain anything."

Leliana gave him a slight smile. "That is fine Alistair, but you do realize that so you cannot pull anything and bar me from getting to you, I will be staying the night, yes?"

Alistair wanted to argue but found that he was too tired to even start. "Fine Leli, you can sleep in Sheyna's rooms if that is alright."

"That will be fine Alistair, thank you...I will be back, first thing in the morning. Be ready to talk."

Alistair watched as the bard left the room and turned the corner toward Shey's private quarters. He laid down on the bed and rest his head on the pillow. _Maybe this is for the best...maybe Leli can... _And with one final yawn Alistair peacefully drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It seemed to Alistair that he had been asleep for only moments when once again there was knocking at his door, but upon opening his eyes he realized that the sun was actually quite high in the sky. "I'll be out in a moment Leli, just let me wake up a little."

Alistair breathed a sigh of relief as the knocking stopped; Leli apparently satisfied with his answer. He walked to the vanity and began splashing cold water on his face from a basin sitting on top of it. Once he was cleaned up and as awake as he believed he would get, he walked out of his room to find Leliana standing against the wall just outside.

She stepped forward and looked into his bloodshot eyes. "Okay Alistair, I let you sleep. Now, it is time to talk."


	7. Confession

_A/N: Bioware owns all..._

_Thanks to all of my readers and extra special thanks to my reviewers **Ladyamesindy, Erynnar, ajramsey, wisecracknmama, roxfox62, Crazy4DA, Shakespira, Piceron, Abydos Jackson, BubblesScream-jahm4-, StellaSmooth, **and **CynderJenn.** Keep them coming, they rock my world!_

_As always I must send my deepest thanks to my betas, without whom I would never be able to get through some of these chapters. **Piceron **and** Ladyamesindy,** thank you for helping me to piece together the last part of this chapter...I never would have gotten through it without you and **Erynnar** thank you for reading over all of this so late at night to make sure that everything made sense to someone other than me (since I was half asleep)._

_Oh and just a note, it may be next week till I get to post again, I have got family in town from Wyoming that I do not get to see often and I feel guilty writing while they sit here with nothing to do. I'm going to try to write at night after everyone is in bed but I hope you will understand if it is slow going for a few days._

_Once again thank you all for showing such interest in my little story...it is so touching to me that you all like it._

**_~Love One Another~_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Denerim~**_

Alistair led Leliana downstairs and out a large set of doors that opened into the private gardens. He thought that perhaps the fresh air and sunshine would help to not only lift his spirits but assist him in shaking off the effects of the copious amounts of mead he consumed the night before.

He took Leliana to a small section of the garden where Shey would often come to have some time to herself. Sheyna would spend hours upon hours reading her books or sometimes simply laying in the grass relaxing; taking in the delicate aroma of the flowers that surrounded her.

The stone bench, the one where Alistair confronted Shey about his need for an heir, stood just feet in front of them, a screaming reminder of what had transpired since that day. Alistair found himself lost in thought. _If only I had just ended it there…why did I force her into this?_

Leliana watched her companion as he stared at the large willow tree that stood behind her; seemingly lost in thought. He was sad, that much was obvious; but there was something else…something in his eyes that Leliana had never seen there before. _Was it guilt? No, why would Alistair feel guilty if it was Sheyna that left? But this look...I have seen it in other men; maybe it really is guilt…but over what?_

Leliana touched her friend gently on his shoulder. "Alistair, what happened?"

The tears that she saw falling down Alistair's cheeks when he turned to face her confirmed her suspicion; every drop told her more than his words ever could. "Leliana, I think I've made a big mistake."

Leliana gently led him to the nearby bench and Alistair continued. "It's all such a mess and I don't know what to do to fix any of it...if I _can _fix any of it. I don't even know where to begin to tell you about it."

The bard gave him an encouraging smile. "I find that the beginning serves as a fairly decent starting point."

Alistair took a nervous breath, he wanted to get it off of his chest but he was unsure of how Leliana would react; still, he pressed on. "Well, you remember Morrigan..."

* * *

_**Lothering~**_

Zevran led Sheyna to a small room that he had rented above _Dane's Refuge_. Once they entered he motioned for her to take a seat on the bed, as it and a small nightstand were the only pieces of furniture in the room.

The assassin began rummaging around in a large pack that sat in the corner of the room and soon pulled from it a bottle of Antivan brandy.

The sight of that bottle made Shey's conscience start screaming. She closed her eyes quickly, trying to stop the cacophony of voices, but it was too late…_That's what __**you**__ used Shey, that bottle of brandy…the one that __**you**__ slipped that potion into and gave to that poor, sweet, trusting man…the man __**you**__ betrayed…the one __**you **__crushed...Teagan…You should be proud of yourself, after all you put on quite the performance...you even had yourself believing that it was real, that it was not all just one big show put on to fulfill your own selfish wish to stay in a world in which __**you don't belong**__...Alistair deserved someone who could give birth to his heir...instead your King will live out the rest of his life knowing that his heir is another man's bastard...__**Teagan's bastard**__...after what you did to Teagan you do not even deserve to speak his name...__**you deserve nothing**__._

Zevran unknowingly interrupted Shey's tortured symphony as he handed her a glass. "You do still enjoy the occasional Antivan libation, si mi amore?"

Shey continued staring absentmindedly at the bottle he held before her. She knew he was saying something to her, but it took an abnormally long time to figure out what it was, as she was having to strain to hear him over her own twisted thoughts. "Yes, I…I mean no…no, none for me. Thank you, Zev."

Zevran laid the items in his hands down on the table before sitting down and leaning against the headboard of the bed. He opened his arms and gestured toward Shey to join him to which she obliged immediately. Shey curled up in the elf's embrace like a child in the arms of their father after a nightmare or during a thunderstorm. Zevran laid his cheek upon her soft hair before whispering, "It is not like you to refuse Antivan brandy, mi querida. Would I be correct in assuming this has something to do with your recent infidelity to your doting King?"

"My infidelity was encouraged by my doting King; in fact in order for me to remain with _my_ King it was quite necessary that I be unfaithful."

"Mi amore, if your tryst was encouraged by your husband you cannot truly be considered to be unfaithful, no?" Zevran found himself completely baffled as to what circumstances would exist to necessitate adultery, but did his best to find a way to get Shey into a state of mind to be able to help him understand.

Shey sat up and gazed into Zevran's friendly amber colored eyes. "I suppose I should explain...shouldn't I?"

He grinned. "If you wish, though I will admit you _are _extremely sexy when you are flustered."

Shey stood from the bed and began pacing the floor; unsure of exactly how she was going to explain to Zevran the tangled mess that her life had become. Finding no definite answer she decided to just let her thoughts flow and pray to the Maker that it all made sense. "Zev, the true reason that I am upset and feeling the way that I am has nothing to do with feeling unfaithful to Alistair, because as I explained this was at his behest. The thing that is absolutely eating away at me is the circumstances under which all of this occurred."

"Mi amore, perhaps you could grant me the permission to assist you in navigating your stream of thoughts, yes?" Zevran approached the frazzled woman and squeezed her shoulder. "If you continue along your current course I fear we shall both be engulfed by the rapids…and I do _so_ hate getting wet."

Sheyna felt a sense of relief surge through her body as she let a light giggle slip from her lips; had he not offered to help she had no idea how she would have been able to get through it.

"The first question that comes to my mind, mi querida is what circumstance could possibly require infidelity toward your handsome King?"

"An heir;" Shey noticed that she had begun to chew on the tip of her thumb…a habit that plagued her for as long as she could remember. After quickly pulling it out and mentally admonishing herself for doing it she continued. "It is known that Grey Wardens have trouble conceiving, even if their partner is not a Warden, and as far as I know there has never been a child born to two Warden parents."

"Mmm…and I suppose his Majesty was exhibiting all of the patience of a toddling child, no?" Zev's harsh tone indicated his displeasure at the details which were coming to light.

"No, not Alistair…Eamon; since before we were wed…before the Blight was even over for that matter. Eamon has been insistent of having an heir in line for the throne…to ensure that a Theirin is always the one wielding power."

Zevran rubbed his forehead as he puzzled over the statement that Sheyna laid before him; he then glanced at his companion from the corner of his eye. "Forgive me, my sweet, ambrosial flower…at the risk of sounding disgracefully obtuse I must bring your beloved husband's logic into question. How precisely would _you_ falling into the embraces of another result in the birth of _Alistair's _progeny? I always thought our darkly beautiful witch friend to be exaggerating the degree of your husband's supposed idiocy, but after hearing this morsel of information, I am beginning to think that Morrigan's comments were not purely in jest."

"I believe that is due to the fact that I was insistent on me being the one to give birth to his child. So Alistair decided that he would find someone who's looks are close enough to his that the child's parentage wouldn't be questioned by the other nobility; and that would be the man who I would lay with."

"Sheyna, I am sorry my love but I am still not able to determine the reason for your self-condemnation. If all contributing parties were in agreement, then to me, it would seem a win-win situation, would it not?" Zevran furrowed his brow as he continued to rub his forehead.

"But all parties were not in agreement Zev...in fact one party was left completely in the dark; and that is where the guilt comes in because that person is someone who has always been a dear friend to both Alistair and myself and also to my family."

"Ah, and who might this unwitting participant be?" Zevran felt a sense of relief that his friend's story was beginning to make at least a modicum of sense.

"Teagan…"

The assassin raised his brow in surprise as his eyes once again met Shey's. "Truly? I would think that Teagan of all people would jump at the opportunity to assist you in your 'task'; the man did seem quite enamored with you as I recall, no?"

Sheyna shook her head. "As enamored as he may have been, Teagan has a certain code of ethics that he lives by; he never would have agreed."

"My sweet innocent Shey, the good Arl was quite eager to sleep with a married woman, not only married, but wife to the ruler of the country in which he was born and to who's throne he swears fealty." Zev took Sheyna by the hand and led her once again to sit at the edge of the bed. "I have no doubt in my mind mi amore, that Teagan is outwardly chivalrous, but if his conscience would allow him to be party to adultery then his 'code of ethics' may not be as constrictive as you seem to assume."

"Trust me, Zevran...Teagan was nowhere near the willing participant that you believe that he was; in fact I had to betray almost every moral value that my parents spent nearly twenty years of their lives instilling in me." Once again, Shey felt a pang of horrible shame at the mention of her dear parents...they would have been horrified by the things that she had done, not to mention the person who she did them to.

Shey laid her head upon Zevran's shoulder, buried her face in his neck and cried, unable to continue to hold back her tears.

Zevran began gently stroking her hair in an attempt to offer her a small amount of comfort. "Shh...mi querida...I am here, and I shall go nowhere until you are able to return to being your happy, beautiful, enrapturing self...this I swear to you."

The elf gently took Sheyna's face in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes. "Now, mi amore...how _did _you manage to break through our knight's marvelously shiny armor?"

* * *

_**Redcliffe~**_

"Here is the tea you asked for my lady. Do you require anything else?" Teagan's servant Mikael entered the Redcliffe castle study carrying a silver tray with tea and a small plate of biscuits. He approached the table that was situated between two chairs in the center of the room where Bann Alfstanna was seated reading a book.

Alfstanna smiled at the elven man. "No, Mikael the tea will be fine."

"Is my lord going to be alright?"

"With time; he seems relieved that I am here and he is willing to talk, that is a step in the right direction. Do not worry, he will snap out of this; I will make sure of that."

Mikael smiled as he bowed and then walked from the room.

Alfstanna turned her focus back to the book in her hands and flipped aimlessly through the pages. After agreeing to speak with her, Teagan happened to catch a glimpse of his disheveled reflection in the study mirror and begged that she would allow him time to change and make himself more presentable. It was agreed that they would meet within the hour back in the study.

Moments after Mikael took his leave, the sound of boots striking the stone floors once again echoed through the halls. Alfstanna looked over her book to see Teagan walking toward her; now clean, his facial hair neatly trimmed, and in a fresh set of clothes. Alfstanna put the book on the table by the tea and then stood to greet her friend with a kiss on either cheek. "Now, there is the Teagan I know and love, though that infectious smile is still notably absent…let's see what we can do about that, shall we?"

Alfstanna poured them both a cup of tea as Teagan sat in the chair beside her. They sat in silence for a while as they both sipped their tea and ate the biscuits that Mikael brought in ahead of the Arl. After twenty minutes in complete silence, Alfstanna decided that her friend was going to need some encouragement.

She leaned over in her chair and took one of Teagan's hands in hers. When he looked at her, she began to understand why he was not talking as his eyes were glossed with the tears that he was holding back. "Teagan, dear Maker…what has happened? This is so unlike you."

Again, deafening silence. Teagan looked into the air above him, almost as if he was hoping to find the answer to her question written across the ceiling.

"Mikael tells me that Sheyna Theirin was here visiting and that you started acting differently upon her departure. Did you two have a disagreement?"

Teagan looked into his friends brown eyes as a single tear was able to escape and fall to his lap. "Stanna I don't know...everything was fine; then I awoke and she was gone."

"Teag, there is something you are not telling me. I know that you and Shey were never this close...right? I mean she's always just been Fergus' kid sister..." Alfstanna noticed that Teagan's gaze once again drifted off into nothingness; in an attempt to snap him out of it she shouted. "Teagan! If you want me to help you, I have to know _exactly_ what happened."

"She told me that she loved me."

"Whoa...wait...she told you that she _loves_ you? What in the Maker's name..." Alfstanna shook her head as she tried to collect herself. After that bit of news she felt as though someone took her mind and tossed it in the air, jumbling all of her thoughts in the process.

"Okay...she loves you...so what exactly led to this...revelation...what was she doing here in the first place?"

Teagan stood up and walked to the desk. After rumaging through a small stack of books and sheets of parchment, he returned and handed her the missive with the royal seal that had arrived weeks earlier. Alfstanna read the missive and once finished folded it again and placed it on the table between them.

"So, Sheyna arrived in Redcliffe in a gesture of goodwill from King Alistair. How did it go from a friendly visit to proclamations of love?"

Teagan gazed at the floor and sighed. "From the moment she arrived I noticed something different about her. She seemed so distant, lost...sad." Teagan stood and began pacing the floor in front of the hearth. "I asked her, several times if something was bothering her before finally insisting that she tell me what was wrong; at that point she burst out of the room."

Alfstanna poured some more tea in her cup. "But this was all before she confessed feelings for you, yes?"

"I felt horrible for upsetting her so I did not pursue her. Instead I came to the study and went back over our day in my mind...trying to figure out if something occurred that I might not have realized upset her...or if maybe I was reading too much into it." Teagan took a sidelong glance at the door. "Then...there she was. She apologized for being short with me and said that there was something bothering her that she thought would cause me to think less of her were she to tell me."

Teagan walked to the chairs and sat back next to Alfstanna who now rested her head in one hand; obviously deep in thought. "So... at this point, what did she say?"

"She...she told me that she wanted to be with me; that she always has. She said that she and Alistair were no longer happy together and that their marriage had turned into more of a political arrangement." Teagan tilted his face to his lap but looked at Alfstanna from the corner of his eye. "She said that she wanted me... and truth be told...I wanted her. I tried to resist, reminded myself of the million reasons that it was wrong but in the end my conscience proved to be weak...and...we made love."

Alfstanna gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth. "Teagan, you didn't!" She looked at her friend in amazement, hoping to find a sign that he was joking, however the blush that crept to his cheeks as he cast his eyes to the floor spoke volumes.

Alfstanna rose from her chair and began pacing the study as she thought furiously. "Why would Shey suddenly decide she had feelings for you?" Alfstanna turned and faced Teagan. "Are you sure she was telling you the truth? From all reports, she and the King are very happy together. Where would this have sprung from? Don't tell me you believed her?"

Teagan looked away from Alfstanna. "Why wouldn't I have believed her, Stanna? Shey has never been a liar, not even when she was a little girl. Why would she start now? She said that she has had these feelings for me for a long time but that she would not allow herself to pursue them out of a sense of duty and respect toward Alistair; but that his own infidelity had become impossible to ignore and that she longed to be happy...she longed for me to make her happy."

"I don't know why, Teagan," Stanna replied. "But something definitely seems off about this whole situation to me."

"You are right about one thing, Stanna," Teagan stated. "Something is definitely off." Teagan looked down with a miserable expression stretched across his face as he added mentally _That something being my heart._.

Teagan once again looked over to Alfstanna out of the corner of his eye as he whispered hesitantly. "There is ... something else you need to know as well."

Alftanna paused her pacing, turning to face him. His reluctance was hinting at something she undoubtedly would not like. "What is that, Teagan?"

Still seated, staring down at his hands, clasped and palms upwards, he announced, "Stanna, I have ... cared about Sheyna for a while now ... ever since seeing her with Bryce at a Landsmeet when she was eighteen..." He glanced up at his friend, allowing her to see the entirety of his emotional commitment in his eyes as he reflected. "She was wearing the most beautiful sapphire blue dress, her hair was laying in curls across her shoulders and that smile...Maker, she looked beautiful...and from that moment I could no longer think of her as Fergus' little tag-a-long sister...she had turned, seemingly overnight, into a beautiful grown woman."

"Why did you not pursue her then?"

Teagan shrugged as he continued to look to the floor. "I was nervous...afraid that she would look at me like some drooling lecher...a creepy old man... After I returned to Rainesfere I managed to put her out of my mind, pushing the image of that grown woman from my thoughts, and replacing her once again with her ten year old counterpart whose hair I used to pull before her brother would push her in the mud."

"It worked for a while but then during the Blight, when she came to Redcliffe all of those old feelings came flooding back the second that I saw her. I considered talking to her about it the night that Eamon was cured but it was too late...she was already Alistair's. I saw them from the balcony as they were kissing in the gardens...lamenting their undying love for one another..." Teagan gave a weak laugh as he shook his head. "I was a fool to think that anything had changed between them."

Stanna read the hurt and pain in his eyes. "Oh, Teagan," she said softly. "I'm so sorry."

Teagan couldn't bear the pity he saw in Alfstanna's face. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Shey has gone back to Alistair, and I just need to remember that that is where she belongs."

Alfstanna sat back down in the chair beside Teagan and took his hand in hers. "Maybe she really did feel something for you, Teagan. Maybe she became scared and thought running back to her husband was the right thing to do."

"What should I do Alfstanna?"

Though she was still suspicious of what Sheyna's true intentions were Alfstanna did not want to upset Teagan any further without knowing for sure what the woman's reasoning was behind the whole affair. For now, she figured she would be positive...for Teagan's sake if nothing else. "What do _you_ want Teagan, what is your heart telling you?"

"My heart is telling me that she is the one...the woman who I was meant for. I love her and with every fiber of my being I believe she loves me too."

Alfstanna squeezed Teagan's shoulder. "Then you need to tell her that; tell her that you are willing to forgive that she left and that you will do all that you can to get her back if it is what she truly wants. Send her a missive, tell her everything that you just told me...everything that you may not have told me, lay it all out on parchment."

"And then?"

"Then...you wait. If you don't hear back from her or if she tells you that she does not feel the same way then you can start worrying about where to go from there. Chances are she is just as mixed up and scared as you are." Alfstanna gave her friend a reassuring smile.

Teagan nodded and gave her a slight smile; while he still felt terrible, there was a small piece of sadness that fell away as a glimmer of hope shone through the clouds. "I'll do it...right now." Teagan stood from his chair and pulled Alfstanna into a warm embrace. "Thank you Stanna...thank you, I don't know what I would do without you."

Alfstanna kissed him on the forehead and grinned. "You my friend, would be dreadfully lost." And with one last kind smile she turned to leave.

Alfstanna gently closed the door to the study and then turned to lean against it as she continued to try to make sense of everything that had transpired between Shey and Teagan the night before. She wanted so much for her friend to be happy and if being with Shey is what would do that for him she would do everything that she could to support their union.

After a few moments of quiet contemplation Alfstanna decided that a trip to Denerim would be in order before she could return to Waking Sea; she would not return home without answers. _I want him to be happy but there is something more to this than I think his heart will allow him to see. I think that Sheyna Cousland Theirin and I need to have a little talk about her intentions with Teagan._


	8. Hearts Grow, Things Change

_A/N: Bioware owns all, except for a couple of names here and there. It's their garden, I'm just sniffin' the daisies_

_Big thanks to my betas **Erynnar, Piceron, **and** Ladyamesindy **for stickin' with me for so long and helping me through my self doubts and muses gone missing. You guys are awesome. Extra special thanks to **Mackillian** for her input on this chapter and her assistance in getting my interrobangs under control._

_To all of my readers, my humblest and sincerest apologies for my lack of releases as of late. I have been having a LOT of trouble finding my muse and the thought of letting you all down has been killing me. I can't promise that I'll be popping out a chapter a day but I do promise I really am working on getting more written and stories finished...I know where they are going, just need to pick a road and get rolling._

_Oh, and to shamelessly stroke my ego and hopefully wake up "Miss Muse" I have put a poll on my author's page and any of you who would be so kind as to take a peek at it and give me your opinion would be greatly appreciated._

_Thank you to **Roxfox1962, Shakespira, Ladyamesindy, Crazy4DA, StellaSmooth, Abydos Jackson, Piceron, wisecracknmama, Erynnar, **and** BubblesScream-jahm4 **for your wonderful reviews. They as always are MUCH appreciated._

**_~Love One Another~_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Lothering-**

The early morning light broke through the lone window of Zevran's rented room to find the elf propped against the headboard of the bed; Sheyna still wrapped within his arms. As the sun's rays awoke him, he felt as though he had only just fallen asleep, and in truth it only was two hours earlier that he did finally succumb to slumber after a long night spent trying to comfort his distraught friend.

Zevran looked down at his companion who lay sleeping on his chest and found himself still in utter disbelief over what she revealed to him only hours earlier. Before he had long to think about it, Shey began to stir beneath his arm.

He noticed that she seemed hesitant to move, but quickly discovered why as he felt the warmth of her tears soaking through his shirt. Lovingly, the elf began to stroke his friend's blonde hair as he whispered, "Did a night of sleep not help you feel any better my dear Warden?"

Shey sniffled. "It did… until I woke up and realized that the past week was real and not just a bad dream."

"Talk to me, _mi amada_… your face is too beautiful to carry such ugly sadness upon it."

"I don't know what I should do, Zevran. So much is happening so fast and I feel as though my head is spinning," Sheyna whispered into the assassin's chest.

He rested his cheek on the top of her head and rubbed her arm gently. "What is it that your heart is telling you, _mi amada_? One's mind can be a tangled torment of thoughts, no? But I find that if one takes the time to listen to their heart's desires, they can make a little more sense of everything else."

Sheyna sat up slightly so she could look into Zevran's amber colored eyes. "I don't know, Zev. Ever since I met Alistair I just 'knew' that he was what I wanted. He was the piece of the puzzle that would make my heart complete. But now, after all of this, I am left to wonder if what I thought to be true love was nothing more than a distraction from the torment and sadness that I was forced to deal with."

"What do you mean, _mi amore_?"

Sheyna took a deep breath and continued, "What I mean is this: I lost my entire family and my betrothed, Dairren, all in one night. I was whisked away by Duncan to become a Warden, which I will admit did save my life... but being a warrior was something that I never wanted. As soon as I began acclimating myself to this new 'family,' they too were ripped away from me, save for Alistair. What if what I thought was true love was nothing more than a giant bandage for the gaping wound all of that loss left behind?"

"Ah, my sweet, darling Shey, while I can see where you might lead yourself to think that way, I can assure you that that is not the case." Zevran gave his friend a reassuring smile.

Sheyna eyed him curiously. "How do you know, Zevran? If I don't know my own heart, how would you be able to see it?"

"_Mi amada_, sometimes the view is slightly clearer when you are on the outside looking in. You get a wider perspective and are allowed to see the situation as a whole much more easily than if you are sitting in the same room with it, so to speak." Zevran grabbed his friend gently by the shoulders and positioned her so that he could stare directly into her eyes. "I spent over a year with both you and Alistair, and saw your love for each other blossom from shy, awkward glances to long nights spent together in each other's tent when you thought that no one would notice. I saw the relief in Alistair's as well as your own eyes when you found each other uninjured at the end of battle. I saw, firsthand, the lingering kiss and long goodbye at the gates of Denerim before facing the Archdemon, when you didn't know if you would ever feel each other's embrace again. That was not distraction, _mi querida_, and it was not a bandage... it was love."

Sheyna's tears once again flowed freely down her cheeks. "Then why is my heart crying out for Teagan? If what I felt for Alistair was true love—_is_ true love—then I should not be feeling this way for another man as well. True love is meant to be felt for one person and one person only. This has to be something else, but if it is not a distraction and cannot be love, then what is it?"

Zevran let slip a quiet chuckle. "Sheyna, who was it that said that true love always lasted, hmm? Not everything is meant to stay the same forever. People change, situations change, and hearts find new desires. What you feel for Teagan may not in fact even be a 'new' feeling. Your heart just may have never given your mind the opportunity to experience it before. Maybe you weren't ready. It could be, _mi querida_, that Alistair's love is what gave you the ability to grow enough to be able to accept these dormant feelings. Perhaps this heir business is Fortuna's way of telling you that the time has come to close that chapter and begin a new one with your adoring arl." Zevran gave Shey a cheeky smile before adding, "Then again, it very well could be that your head hit the headboard one too many times during the festivities and you went temporarily insane, in which case might I suggest that next time you place a pillow or two in between as a barrier."

Shey giggled as she sat up and took in a deep breath. "Thank you, Zev, for everything. You have no idea how much this has helped."

"So, my sweet, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not certain yet, but at least I now have some things to ponder to assist in figuring it out."

Zevran stood from the bed and turned to face Shey. "Or, if all else fails, _mi querida_, we could always run away together and live a life of depraved debauchery, _si_?"

Shey could feel a large smile spread across her face as Zev took her hands in his and pulled her from the bed. "As tempting as that sounds, I think that a love triangle is all that I can handle as of now. A square may be pushing it, no?"

"Sheyna, I must ask you something. Why Teagan? I would have been more than happy to assist you and there would need be no trickery. I would have even given you one, or two, on the house, so to speak."

Sheyna placed a hand on the Antivan's shoulder as she replied, "We may have been able to pull it off for a little while, but the first time the child would try to bed the nanny, people would put two and two together."

Zevran chuckled loudly. "Too true. Plus, any son of mine would require breastfeeding until age twenty and I don't know that you would be up for that. Though if you would like to try, I'd be more than happy to assist you in practicing." He playfully leaned down toward Shey's chest.

A giggling Shey pushed him back. "Will you behave yourself, Arainai?"

"Fine. So cruel you are, _mi amore_." Zev gave her a playful hurt look that quickly turned into a wide smile.

Shey turned and began gathering her few belongings from around the room as Zev washed up in a basin sitting on the table.

Once he was finished, Zev turned to his companion and watched as she sat upon the bed and laced up her boots. "So, is it back to Denerim with you?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. I'm very tempted to stay here for a few more days, but there is little point. My problems would just wait for me."

Zevran let out a breathy laugh and nodded. "_Si_, that they would."

Sheyna stood up and pulled her friend into an embrace. "Thank you for everything, Zevran."

"_Si, mi amore_, and if you need me, I am only a missive away, no?"

Shey nodded and kissed her friend on the cheek. "I'll hold you to that." Then she opened the door and walked into the hallway to meet her carriage.


End file.
